Phoenix Revolution
by Joy Howlett
Summary: It's been two years since Jean's death. She's back and needs to re-establish herself in the world. COMPLETE.
1. Lost in Thought

_Thanks to JeanGreyRocks; CosmicPhoenix; Shenelle; and BJ2 for the reviews for _Interview With the Phoenix._ I appreciate it. Here is the story I have been working on for awhile (gone through 4 drafts already). It is going to start off slow, but the fun will start eventually. I already have the upcoming chapters pre-written. So read and review. Enjoy!_

A/N: I don't own these characters. I borrow them for amusement :)

**Phoenix Revolution**

**Chapter One – Lost in Thought**

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

Salem Center, Westchester, New York

Rachel and Kitty's Room

It was just passed one in the morning and Rachel can't seem to fall asleep. She's been deep in thought once again. Rachel just stared at the ceiling trying to get herself to find some sleep. Unfortunately it will not be coming tonight. Something is troubling her, but she isn't sure why. With a heavy sigh, she looked over to her left to the bed next to her. Kitty is in a deep sleep. _Nah, I shouldn't wake her up to listen to me whine and moan, _Rachel thought. Then she looked over to her right to look out the window. It was a clear fall night and a full moon lighted up the mansion grounds. Too bad the beautiful scenery was disrupted by a Sentinel that was in Rachel's sight. _Damn those things!_

She looked back up to the moon and started to think about her mom. Lost in thought, her right hand wandered to the crystal pendant that she wore around her neck that Jean gave to her to remember her by. She twisted the pendent between her thumb and index finger. A year has passed since Jean's absence and the second year was about to begin.

Many strange events had happened since Jean went into the White Hot Room. Every event changed people either for the bad or good. The Grey bloodlines are all but gone. Rachel was just starting to get along with her father, Scott, but not enough to change back to the Summers last name. Since both of them got back from their missions from space, Scott just acted . . . different. She wasn't able to tell what was different, besides that he was visor-less, but he just acted weird to her. Emma was still around, but she changed . . . a little. The Cuckoo Sisters are Emma clones. Piotr and Kitty are mending their long stalled relationship. Logan has A LOT of issues to work out. The list goes on. With all the events that occurred over time, the one event Rachel had always waited for. Jean's Homecoming.

Rachel pulled herself out of her thoughts and gave a sigh. _When are you coming home, Mom? I miss you so much. _Rachel closed her eyes to see if she is able to get some sleep.

On the light side of the moon . . .

Looking over the marvelous sight of Earth, long red hair moved slowly, swaying side to side like it was floating on water. The woman dressed in a fitted white floor-length dress. It has long sleeves, but off the shoulder. The dress has the gold symbol of the Phoenix displayed on the chest. Jean Grey stood on the light side of the moon facing Earth with her eyes closed listening in on every thought and feeling every emotion she could find. She sensed that too many things had happened on Earth since her absence. Not just with the X-Men, but with the rest of the world. Concentrating, Jean shut the thoughts out and exhaled to relax. "Is there something wrong, my dear?"

Jean smiled at the voice from behind her as if she recognized it. "Just thinking about home," Jean said as she opened her eyes and turned around to face the speaker. In front of her stood an elder man with long gray hair and a long mustache to match it. Half of his hair is tied back and he is wearing a white kimono with a gold Phoenix emblem on the front that could match Jean's dress. To Jean, he looks like those men in old Oriental paintings you would see in a Chinese or Japanese restaurant. Smiling at her opposite, she says "You shouldn't be sneaking up on a girl like that."

The elder man came closer to Jean to look at her more closely. "You miss them don't you child?" Jean's smile slowly disappeared. She was homesick. He knew she was. Jean turned around to look at her former home again trying not to show her emotional breakdown she's been harboring. The elder came closer to Jean standing next to her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It is alright to miss your home, child. That is what makes you human."

"You still think I'm human?"

The elder removed his hand from her shoulder and put his hands behind his back. He shook his head at the negative comment Jean gave about herself. "That is what makes you, Jean Grey. Do not beat yourself up by comparing yourself to Phoenix. She is a cosmic force trying to understand how the universe works. You are the best host for it. Teach the Phoenix what it is to be human. You and Phoenix are one. You made the acceptations. Do not deny that."

Taking in the words of the elder, Jean turned to face him with a look of concern. "But every time I become too emotional, I lose control and Phoenix takes over with a fury. Then she destroys everything in sight. Do you still see me as a human or a monster?"

The elder closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. As he opened his eyes, he looked into Jean's eyes and saw the mixture of emotions she was going through. "My child, you have the strength and will power to not lose all self-control. Do not let the force get the best of you or anybody else as a matter of fact. The Phoenix reacts to what you are feeling. The force reacts to your wants and needs and will do anything to give you what you want. When you feel threatened and you become defensive, the force will give you the extra power to win. When you are in despair, the force will take over to protect you. The Phoenix only knew love and hate. There was no gray area with the Phoenix, only black and white. Until you called out for the force."

Jean understood what the elder was saying to her. All the years that she was connected to the Phoenix, the force was trying to understand and learn what it is to be human. Phoenix reacted on instinct. Jean kept the force in check. She furrowed her brows with concern about the impending future. "But what if I'm not strong enough? What if . . ."

The elder man held a hand up to silence Jean of her doubts. "Hush child. There is plenty of who believe you are strong enough. _One_ more than others."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am child," the elder said with a smirk on his face. "You have to believe in yourself, not what others think of you. Become the person _you_ always wanted to be, not what _someone_ wants you to be. You can do anything you could ever imagine. You have unlimited powers that are within your reach. The Phoenix Blade is in your daughter's possession now. The question is, how do you intend to use it?"

"And the prophecy?" Jean said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Forget the prophecy. Anyone who takes that seriously is a coward. That is their problem, not yours." The elder turned back to face Earth once more and Jean followed suit. "On the outside, Earth is a beautiful sight to see. However on the inside, there are many problems occurring that needs to be solved. It would not hurt to go back to right the wrongs and burn what does not work."

Looking at the elder from the side, Jean made a small smile from his last comment. "To right the wrongs I can do, but to 'burn what does not work' could be a last resort for me." With a look of satisfaction, the elder nodded at her answer and smiled. "I think I'm ready to go home now."

* * *

_It's short, I know. Next chapter is "In Your Dreams" Stay tuned. Review. Feedback. Ideas? Thanks - Joy_


	2. In Your Dreams

_Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is mostly Jean and Logan fluff._

* * *

**Phoenix Revolution**

**Chapter 2 – In Your Dreams**

Logan's room

1:15 a.m.

Two weeks passed

Open meadow; light breeze passing through; clear night skies; stars shining brightly. Logan is lying down on the ground with his hands behind his head staring into the night sky. Lost in thought, the stars started to move into shape. The figures were faces of women – Rose; Itsu; Silver Fox; Seraph and Mariko. They were all the women Logan has ever loved and lost to him, except for one – Jean. He loved her the most, but she didn't love him back. Or at least that is what he thinks. Logan closed his eyes to shut the images from his sight. It haunted him too much. Thinking he was going to wake up from his dream and staring at the ceiling of his room, it didn't happen. He opened his eyes once again and found that someone is standing over him. Startled, Logan quickly got to his feet and in a defensive stance until he realized who his opponent is. Standing in front of him is a red-haired woman in a long white dress with a Phoenix emblem across her chest. "Jeannie?"

Standing in all her glory, Jean gave him a smile "Hey, stranger."

"Hey," Logan said smiling. "What are ya doin' here, Red? Am I dyin'?" Logan asked sarcastically.

Jean gave a short laugh. "No, Logan. You're not dying. You're taking me being present in your mind like death is among you."

"Sorry, but ya did appear to me the last time I was near death."

"Ha ha, very funny," Jean said with a smile. Kidding aside, Logan got closer to Jean taking a good look at her. Seeing the look in Logan's steal-blue eyes, Jean could only do but smile at him. Logan lightly caressed Jean's cheek and Jean leant into the touch without taking her eyes off of him. Logan noticed the reaction and gave a small smile. "God I missed you, Jeannie."

Hearing how Logan had missed her, Jean decided to close the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "I missed you too, Logan. I missed you _so_ much."

Logan couldn't believe the move Jean made, so he returned the gesture with just as much emphasis that Jean was giving. After their hugs, Logan back off a little to look at Jean and take in the beauty that came naturally to her.

"Seriously Red, what are ya doin' in my head? Am I still dreamin' or are we in the astral plane?" Logan asked with concern. Jean gestured to Logan to take a seat on the ground. Logan nodded and did what Jean wanted him to do. Jean sat down right next to him, close enough that their arms would brush up against each other if they move.

Looking out at the lake, Jean took a deep breath to answer all the questions that Logan will be asking. "Well, first you're still dreaming. Second, I telepathically put myself here. I hope you don't mind," Jean said with a look of embarrassment.

"Not at all Jeannie. Out of any telepaths I have met, you're the most welcome."

"Thanks."

Silence stood between the two until Jean broke it. "I just wanted to tell you that I will be coming home soon. I found all my pieces awhile back, but I was not ready to come back just yet." Logan turned his head towards Jean with a confused look.

"So why come to me? Why not Rachel?"

"I want it to be a surprise for Rachel. I came to you because you understand what I have been going through and I need a support system, just in case."

"So ya want me to play bodyguard?"

"Not really. I went to you because you know the truth. When I come back and make my presence known, you would know if it is me or not."

Logan looked back at the lake with sorrow on his face. He knew just what Jean was talking about. _If it is Dark Phoenix who comes back, I'll have to kill you. If it is just Jean, I'll know._

_Precisely._

Logan looked back at Jean with a smirk on his face. Jean looked at Logan with the same expression. "I can hear your thoughts, Logan. You can't hide anything from me here."

Logan broke eye contact and gazed back at the lake. "So, how will I know when ya get here, Jeannie?"

Jean thought about it and shrugged. "The front door maybe before the Thanksgiving holiday, I guess."

Logan looked at Jean with a cocked eyebrow. "What?! No grand entrance?"

Jean chuckled at Logan's reaction. "Well with what happened last time, I don't think it's a good idea." Logan chuckled.

"Just in time for the holidays, huh?"

"I know you hate the holidays, but at least it will give you an excuse to stick around. I promise I will make it as painless as possible," Jean said giving Logan a winning smile for him to give in to. Logan just shook his head knowing what she was trying to do.

"Ya know a lot of things have changed since you've been gone."

"I know. You can fill me in before I get back."

"So this isn't a one time visit to my dreams is it Jeannie?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I came around in your dreams."

"No. It will make me want to go to sleep more often," Logan said with a smirk.

"Well, until the next time you fall asleep I'll see you."

As Jean was about to get up, Logan grabbed Jean's wrist to stop her. "What's wrong Logan?"

Logan didn't say anything but instead he looked into Jean's emerald eyes and pulled her close. He slowly moved towards Jean and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Realizing what Logan was doing, she kissed him back. Logan broke the kiss and looked at Jean. Jean didn't realize that her eyes were closed and slowly opened them to see Logan staring at her. "What was that for?"

Logan gave her a small smile and said "It's been awhile."

Jean smiled and slowly stood up ready to leave. "Until next time, Logan. Now you have to wake up."

The dream ended and Logan slowly woke up from his slumber. He was greeted by the sunlight that was filling his room. He gave out a big sigh and stared at his ceiling. With a smile on his face he said, "Until the next dream Jeannie, I'll see ya again."

* * *

_Send a review or feedback. Thanks_


	3. Time for That Talk

_A/N: There are some mentions on the current story arc on Uncanny X-Men. Although, I am not sure how the outcome will happen so there are no spoilers if you are reading the current story arc. I have an original character mentioned in this chapter and will be a prominent one through out. Sort of my substitue for Storm since she is getting married and won't be around much. This chapter is mostly a conversation with Charles and Jean. Thanks for the reviews for chapter 2:)_

**Chapter 3 – Time for That Talk**

After many "dream visits" with Logan, Jean was informed about Charles' whereabouts. Since after the fall of the Shi'ar Empire, both Charles and Lilandra rekindled their love and decided to rebuild the Shi'ar Empire to what it once used to be. It made some sense since there is still some hostility between Charles and Scott. He decided to leave the school and Earth with Lilandra and the Starjammers to rebuild the new life that was taken away from him years ago.

As the Phoenix raptor traveled through space trying to find Corsair's ship, Phoenix saw the remnants of the battle with the Shi'ar. Faint images of the battle appeared across space. There was so much destruction over the years that it all ended in a matter of time. She was so proud of Rachel on how she was able to wield the Blade of Phoenix with all its glory to end the story. She was amazed that not everybody had perished during the battle.

Jean made her way through the galaxies and was able to spot the ship easily. She got close enough to make a telepathic call, but far enough not to be shot at.

_Charles?_ Jean put out a call to him. Charles.

Charles Xavier was going over plans with rebuilding the Shi'ar with Lilandra and Corsair when all of a sudden he froze.

_Jean? Jean, is that you?_

_Yes Charles, it's me._

_Where are you?_

_Why don't you go look out the window._

Lilandra and Corsair looked at each other and then back at Charles who was frozen in place for a couple of seconds. "What's going on Lilandra?"

"It seems that somebody is trying to contact Charles," Lilandra said looking at her love with concern.

Charles came out of his trans and got up from his seat to look out the window. "Charles, what's going on?"

"Jean is back," was all Charles would say. Lilandra and Corsair looked shocked when they heard the news. Coming into view, a Phoenix raptor is heading toward the Starjammers' vessel. Corsair and Lilandra stood behind Charles to see what he was looking at and they too saw the Phoenix coming their way.

"Corsair, something is approaching the ship", Hepzibah's voice came over the intercom.

"Stand down, Hepzibah. She's not a threat. It's my daughter-in-law. Let her in," Corsair said still looking out the window with amazement.

* * *

Later after reintroducing herself with the fear and hesitation from others, Jean and Charles spoke to each other privately about her plans of coming back.

"So, what about you and Scott?"

Jean let out a huge sigh knowing that topic of discussion will always come up and she needs to face it. "I'm going to get a divorce. It's been building up even before Emma. **She** just hit the nail in the coffin."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jean. I wished there was a better way to solve it."

Jean gave a short laugh and a cocked eyebrow to Charles about the comment.

"I've been gone long enough for that relationship to grow and I do recall giving Scott some sort of blessing before I died. There is no other way. I want to make it official. It's the best for the both of us."

"How about Rachel? She really has been harboring some pent up emotion towards Emma and Scott. The father and daughter relationship is a bit skewed."

"I don't blame her, Charles. I would probably do the same. Don't worry about her. I'll deal with her."

Charles was unsure about Jean's state-of-mind, but she was assertive enough that she knew what she was doing. He didn't bother giving a second thought of her decision. The conversation became serious when it came to the school. Since Charles decided to take a sabbatical, Scott and Emma took over as co-Headmasters of the school. With the recent events under Scott and Emma, Charles needed somebody he feels comfortable and trust to take over. He felt Jean could do the job.

"Jean, I want you to take over as Headmaster of the school. I know that Scott and Emma are the co-headmasters, but I want you to be the official."

"What, you don't trust them to run the school?"

"It is not that I do not trust them. It would be better for you to handle it. You know the school's curriculum better than anybody. You know the school's mission statement better than anybody and you implement it. Plus, you have a better handle with the children than Emma or Scott."

Jean smiled at that last comment. As much as Emma says that she is kid-friendly and Scott could barely handle Rachel, she felt that she could do a better job. _Go out on top, Jean. You are the better person for the job, _Jean thought to herself.

"You really think I could do it?"

"I would not tell you if I did not think you could."

"Alright. I'll do it under my terms."

"I recruited a new member of the staff. Do you remember Eris Kingston?"

Jean beamed when he said her name. "Of course I do! How is she?"

"She's doing fine. She's a doctor now and still has her mutant powers. She was with the Australian Army as a surgeon."

"You were able to find her?"

"We've been in touch for a long time. When my team came back from the destruction of the Shi'ar, I was badly injured. When we got back to the mansion, none of Scott's team was around. I sent Alex and Lorna to find Eris. She was working in New York University Medical Center."

Taking all this in about her long lost friend from Australia, she listened attentively. "I offered her to stay at the mansion as a resident doctor and be part of the X-Men."

"And?" Jean was excited with the news about a friend she has not heard from in years.

"She declined."

"Oh," was all Jean could muster after her disappointment.

"Do not be so sad, Jean. She requested to be on reserve, but she is staying at the mansion to be a full-time staff," Charles said with a mischievous smile.

"If I should have known better, you are one wicked man Charles Xavier," Jean said returning the smile.

"I also did it so you could have someone to talk to since Ororo is in Africa most of the time now. I had a feeling you might be back soon."

Jean got up from her chair and made her way to Charles giving him a big hug of appreciation. "Thank you so much Charles. You do not know what this means to me."

Charles returned the hug and pulled back to look into Jean's eyes for one more request.

"Also Jean, you know the protocol."

* * *

_Hope you liked it. I know it's short. Ch. 4 is going to be a little more fun because it's the big reveal. Don't forget to review :) Joy_


	4. Homecoming

_Okay, this chapter is the one you want to read. Have you ever wondered what Jean was as a teenager just before the X-Men was developed? My take on those years when it was just Jean and Professor X._

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters. Dr. Eris Kingston is my figurative imagination :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Homecoming**

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

It is just two days before Thanksgiving is upon Xavier's. It's early in the morning. People are just starting to get up. The remaining mutants were doing their daily routine. Getting a bite to eat, finding their homework or projects, getting to class, or doing whatever they are doing.

Logan is in the private kitchen eating his breakfast in silence and reading his newspaper. Even if the holidays are coming up, he is trying his best not to kill it for everyone with his grouchy mood. As everybody knows that the holidays are not the best times of the year for him, but he can handle it if nobody rubs him the wrong way. Plus, he is also looking forward to Jean's homecoming.

"Morning Logan," Rachel said as she went straight to the coffee maker.

"Mornin' Ray," Logan returned the greeting without looking up from his paper.

Rachel stood opposite from Logan leaning on the counter. He is a man of few words, but she knew better. While sipping on her coffee with cream and sugar, she wondered if Logan is going to stick around for the holidays. Logan could feel her staring at him through the newspaper.

"What is it, Ray?" Logan asked calmly feeling irritated that she hasn't said a word. Something is definitely bothering her. Startled by the sudden intrusion, Rachel quickly composed herself and answered Logan's question.

"Nothing is wrong. I was wondering . . ."

"What is it?"

"Are you sticking around for the holidays or are you heading out where they don't celebrate Thanksgiving?"

Silence. Logan was sure he is staying for the feast, but did not want to lead Rachel on that someone special is coming to dinner. "It depends. Who's cooking?"

Rachel had to smirk at his question. "According to dear Dad, Emma is having it catered. She refuses to be in the kitchen and eat anything from whoever will be cooking on Thanksgiving."

Pretending to ponder the situation to throw Rachel off, he answered. "It looks like I'll be here," is all Logan will say.

"Okay."

"There's more to this isn't it, kid?" Logan asked as he put the newspaper down. He felt there is more to the question she was asking.

_Busted_, Rachel thought. She let out a sigh and put her cup down on the counter she was leaning on. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked straight at Logan to confess.

"It's just that Mom was always at her happiest when the holidays came around. She did everything by tradition. She did most of the cooking, with help of course, and she made everybody feel welcomed. Everybody mattered. Now it just feels that Emma is just obligated to do it."

Logan pondered Rachel's rant. It kind of reminded him with his talks with Jean. He listened or at least he tried. Logan felt Rachel's frustrations; he understood that she missed Jean. "Look Ray, Emma is not what ya consider 'traditional'," Rachel gave a short laugh at "Emma" and "traditional" in the same sentence. "But she is tryin' her best. Yes, Jeannie made everybody feel like home durin' the holidays, but that's her."

Rachel looked defeated at the last comment Logan made. He saw the hurt and got off his stool and made his way to Rachel to give her a comforting hug. When he let go, he searched her face for reassurance. "I know ya miss her, Ray. We all do. But she would want us to move on until the next time she comes back, 'kay?"

Rachel gave a somber nod. "Yeah, you're right. Geez, no wonder why more people try to kill themselves during this time of the year."

Logan chuckled and went back to his empty plate to wash it before heading to his training session.

* * *

LUSSO Penthouse

23rd Floor

Times Square, New York City

One day before Thanksgiving.

Overlooking the busy streets of Times Square, Jean Grey reflects of just how much she misses New York. Big fashion billboards were all over the place; massive people walking around the streets to their destinations; Yellow cabs maneuvering through heavy traffic. _God, how I miss New York,_ Jean thought to herself.

Jean, Charles and Lilandra were staying at the penthouse owned by Dr. Eris Kingston. She had lent them her place to stay before heading out back to Westchester for Thanksgiving. It was also a chance for Jean to get used to her surroundings once again. The phone rang and Jean picked up the call knowing who is on the other line. "Hey Eris."

"Hey Jean. How are ya and Charles doin'?" Eris asked with her Australian accent.

"We're doing fine. Thank you again for letting us stay at your penthouse. The view is magnificent and this place is beautiful. How could you ever afford this?"

"Well, I _am_ a billionaire and a highly respected surgeon," Eris teased Jean of her earnings. Jean giggled about how she forgot that Eris has always been rich.

"Oh _right_. I completely forgot," Jean said sarcastically. "But seriously, thanks."

"No problem. I'm plannin' to use it as a getaway from the mansion."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Not really. But when Emma starts to bug me about doin' some sort of cosmetic surgery on her, I wanna run!"

Jean started to laugh picturing Eris introducing herself to everybody and Emma with a big smile knowing that there is a legit surgeon on staff now. "Well, hopefully she doesn't completely run you out of the mansion."

"Are ya kiddin' me?! I might kill her first!"

"Not if I get to her first! Anyways, what's going on at the mansion?"

"Well, Hank and I are rearrangin' the Med unit so I can work efficiently around here; Kitty and Scott are tryin' to salvage and reprogram the Danger Room; Rachel has be hangin' out with Kurt a lot more; Emma is bein' a brat; and Logan is . . . Logan."

"So, nothing much."

"If you call this nothin' much, yeah. Slow day at the mansion. Well until you come back t'morrow, that's when all the fun begins."

"I did promise Logan that I was not going to cause any drama at the dinner, Eris."

"That's fine by me. But you should be tellin' the others who might be causin' the drama for you."

Jean paused for the moment having to rethink how to avoid the many questions she'll face from where she had left off. "Right. Knowing how nosey everybody seems to be, I know exactly what they will be asking."

"Don't worry so much about it. You said it yerself, ya have Logan and myself to back ya up. Hey, I gotta go. Hank is at the door. I'll see ya t'morrow."

"Alright Eris. It's great hearing from you. See you tomorrow." Jean hung the phone up and sat at the sofa facing the window. She let out a big sigh, trying to figure out what to do when she goes home. _The first thing they'll ask is the Scott/Jean/Emma situation. How do I avoid the situation without trying to ruin the party?_ Jean lent her head back to the sofa pondering tomorrow's situation. _This is going to be ugly._

* * *

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

Thanksgiving Day

Around the mansion, it has been a mixture of relaxation and chaotic madness. The morning started like any other, but as the day dwindled down to the Thanksgiving dinner, everything started to go a little haywire.

Since most of the current and former members of the X-men were coming for dinner, the dining hall is being used to host the event. The decorations were set and the table settings were placed. The caterers arrived and setting up the food that has been carefully watched as some X-Men members have been trying to sneak a taste of the food. Bobby and Hank had already been caught twice by Emma in the kitchen where the food was being prepared. First with the stuffing and second at the mashed potatoes. Hell would break loose if they got caught with the turkey. A very pissed off Emma is not a pretty sight.

Most of the guys, and some girls, watched the traditional events that were seen on television – the Thanksgiving Day parade and football. Throughout the day, the guests started to arrive. Ororo and T'Challa arrived first; Betsy Braddock arrived early afternoon; the Starjammers landed on the grounds; and Nathan Summers arrived as well. As everybody started to enter the dining hall and into their assigned seats, Charles and Lilandra made their presence known. "Good evening my X-Men."

Kitty was the first to notice them and made her way to give Charles a hug. "You just made it Professor. We're ready to start dinner," Kitty said to her former mentor.

"Good because we are famished," Charles said as he followed Lilandra to their seats.

They all greeted each other, old and new, and the room is filled with laughter sharing their stories of life. Logan isolated himself near where his seat is and kept staring at the entrance way of the dining room waiting for Jean to come through. _Come on Jeannie. I know yer there._

Coming out of the kitchen were the caterers bringing out the food. "Everybody, take your seats, dinner is ready," Ororo announced as the caterers started to place the food on the tables.

Too occupied finding their names to notice a redheaded woman leaning on the doorframe of the entrance, Jean took the sight of togetherness in stride. She smiled at the scenery. "You got room for one more?"

Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from. As soon as everyone saw who asked the question, silence slowly filled the room. Eyes widened and jaws dropped to the floor seeing who the new arrival is. At least a handful of people in the room were not surprised of the appearance of Jean and kept still until someone broke the ice. Looking from left and right of her, Eris spoke up to break everybody's reverie. "Hey Jean. There's plenty of room for ya," Eris said nonchalant. Jean smiled and walked towards her old friend Eris which both of them gave a big hug to each other. "It's good to see ya girl."

"It's great to see you too," Jean happily said and let go of Eris. Jean looked around to see everybody still gawking at her.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Red," Logan said with a smirk on his face. Jean smiled back and made her way to Logan for a hug. Jean closed her eyes to his touch trying to remember how he feels.

"Mom? Is it really you?" Rachel looking doe-eyed and tears starting to well up at the sight of her once dead mother.

Jean broke the contact with Logan and faced Rachel with tears in her eyes. "Yes Rachel. It's me."

Hearing her mother's voice, a smile crept across Rachel's face and tears came down as she ran towards Jean and threw herself for a big hug. Catching Rachel's body, Jean gave her the tightest hug and cried into her hair. "Oh my God, mom . . ."

Watching all of this happen, everybody looked at each other not knowing what to think. Scott only could do is watch and wait while a now peeved Emma crosses her arms across her chest thinking that her dinner is ruined.

"When? How?" Ororo spoke up at the surprising appearance of her best friend. Jean broke the hug with Rachel and wiped her tears to look at Ororo.

"It's a long story 'Ro," Jean said in between her sniffles and smiled at her. Ororo made her way to Jean and hugged her too. Since it is now confirmed that it is Jean, each and every one of the X-Men and students came by to welcome their beloved friend and teacher back except for Emma. Scott hanged back a bit.

During the greetings, Jean saw Scott from afar standing closely next to Emma. _I see they're still together. _Jean gave a small smile to him, but did not move from her spot. When others noticed where Jean is looking at, everyone froze to see what unfolds. "Hi, Scott," Jean said with a hint of awkwardness in her voice.

"Hi, Jean," Scott said with the same tone of voice.

Noticing the awkwardness, Eris took Jean's hand and led her to a seat next to her. "Come on Jean, Emma had this wonderful dinner prepared. It would be a shame to waste it all by standing around."

Taking a seat and looking at her surrounding, Jean couldn't help that the tough part of her homecoming was over. However, the night is still young.

* * *

_Well, hope you liked it. I'm holding out on Ch. 5. It deals with Jean and Scott and confessions. Hehe. Review, feedback, wishes for upcoming chapters. Thanks:)_


	5. Confessions of an Ex

_Here's chapter 5. It's a little longer than the other chapters. Thanks again for the reviews. Zuzu, I'll find a current pix of Wolvie's son and clear some mix up from your PM I received. I hope you did not get into too much trouble with your dad;) _**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Confessions of an Ex**

Thanksgiving Dinner – two hours after arrival

After a bunch of small talk and catching up with friends in between eating, everybody got curious on just how Eris knows Jean. "Well when Jean was fifteen turning sixteen, she and Charles came to visit Sydney, Australia, for a meeting with my father, Harrison. My dad is an architect and agreed to help Charles transfer the mansion into a school and board type setting. I was responsible for looking after Jean during the week since we are close in age," Eris looked to Jean for confirmation while everyone nearby listened attentively. "Come to find out that Jean has a similar telekinetic power as me and we showed a few tricks to each other. We also did some things that seem unnatural for Jean to be doin'."

"Such as . . .?" Rachel asked curiously about her mother's untold teenage stories.

With a devilish smile to Jean, Eris remembered how they celebrated Jean's sweet sixteen birthday. "When your mother turned sixteen, I took her to a bar to celebrate Aussie style. Since our drinkin' age is a lot younger than America, I decided to break her in early."

Jean now flushed red of embarrassment could only shake her head and cover her face with one hand, she swallowed her pride to listen where the story is going. "So anyways, I started Jean more of something easy. Beer. So far, she was able to handle it. Ya know for a sixteen year-old, you attracted a lot of guys back then."

"Oh please, she still does it now." Betsy said grinning at Jean. Everybody chuckled.

"So, as the time passed by talking and flirting our way for a free drink, Jean started to look at the mechanical bull near the back corner of the bar and . . ."

Cutting Eris off with widened eyes and covering her mouth, Jean knew what she is going to reveal and in a playfully threatening look not to tell anymore. "Eris, shut up!"

Ororo, Betsy, Jubilee, Logan, Kitty, Piotr, Rachel and Kurt all looked at Jean with jaws dropped and wide eyes of the partial revelation. "You rode a mechanical bull!" Jubilee said in her best high-pitched voice.

"Oh, God," Jean said since they put two and two together.

Getting Jean's hands away from her mouth and gave Jean a wicked smile. "See Ray, yer mom was not all that innocent to begin with." Everybody chuckled at the thought of Jean doing something completely out-of-character.

"Well continue on Doc. Was she any good?" Jubilee asked with excitement in her voice.

"Jubes!" Jean yelled to her for the prodding to get an answer.

Half-hugging Jean to comfort the embarrassing blow she is about to endure, Eris continued telling the story giggling all the way through. "Okay. So Jean eyes the mechanical bull in the back corner of the bar. And she nudges me that she wanted to try it out. I looked at her suspiciously and looked at the bull. I told her 'why not, it's yer birthday' and headed to the back. So, knowing the operator I asked him to do a favor and he obliged."

Jean was already turning bright red of utter embarrassment, but still listened to the story. "So Jean gets on the bull, wearing jeans; a black tank; and a straw cowboy hat, that I borrowed, and gave her the okay. At first it was a little jarrin' to watch, but as she got used to the motion, it was second nature. Actually, it was a little _too_ second nature. If ya know what I mean," Eris said winking at Logan who cocked an eyebrow and a smirk. Others were just looking at each other confused.

"Are you finished yet?" Jean pleaded to Eris out of desperation.

"Aww, come on Jean. It wasn't that bad. Even if you gave many men the absolute fantasy they will always go back to," said Eris while still stroking Jean's back comforting her now humiliated friend. The others chuckled at Jean's embarrassment. After Eris's story of Jean's teen years, Betsy got curious of her friend about Jean's situation with Scott.

"So Jean. Now that you're back, are you going to fight to get your husband back?" Betsy bluntly said with a raised eyebrow.

Some of the people nearby heard the question and looked to Jean for an answer. Jean knew it was coming, but had a way to walk around it. Jean looked to Betsy sternly and holding her wine glass to her mouth, she says "Well, Betsy. I would prefer to have that conversation between family than to air out my business to everybody. I think it is wise to have that talk with the people **involved** in the marriage."

"So you won't reveal your plans of the state of your marriage," Betsy says while looking at Emma's reaction from the side.

"It will come in time. But for now, I have a dessert to scarf down."

Jean was satisfied with her actions since Betsy didn't press on with more questions. Although, the reason that Emma is becoming more peeved is that the many of the X-Men still see Jean married to Scott. It won't be for too long.

* * *

As the laughter died down, and the food all gone, everybody started to head out to their rooms. Rachel accompanied her mom to her guest room on the second floor. Rachel opened the door and turned the light on to reveal the room Jean will be staying temporarily. "I know it's not much now mom, but you kind of surprised us," Rachel said almost embarrassingly. 

"It's okay Ray. I wasn't expecting much."

Jean put her luggage near the wardrobe and looked at Rachel seriously. Rachel sensed the immediate change in her mother's demeanor and looked at her sadly. "What's wrong mom?"

Jean heaved a deep breath, knowing what she is going to ask for. Jean gestured Rachel to sit on the bed. Jean couldn't sit. She was too anxious. "Ray, as you know . . . your father and I . . ."

"You're not gonna get back together, are you?"

"It's the best for the both of us. I mean, we weren't the same as before. Everything changed between us. And me being gone for this long to have Scott and Emma together, there's nothing to take back."

"So you're just giving up then?"

"Scott gave up on this relationship before Emma came. Somehow, I gave up trying." Jean looked down to the floor disappointed at the whole situation. Sensing Rachel's anger, she knew what is to come.

"But you can't just let her win!!" Rachel said nearly yelling.

"Ray, this is not a competition!"

"Your just going to let that bitch gloat all over this place on how she took dad away from you?!"

"What do you want me to say Ray?! I'm going to stay in a loveless marriage and be miserable the rest of my life?! Scott and I don't feel the same way towards each other anymore. This is the only way." Jean tried to calm down before the whole thing becomes heated. Unfortunately, Rachel doesn't see it the same way.

"I can't believe this mom. You're just going to throw everything away?!"

"That was your father's fault when he turned to Emma!"

Jean once again calmed down and looked towards her now defeated daughter. Jean sat down next to Rachel and comforted her by stroking her back. Rachel, now realizing that her mom and dad were not getting back together, she started to cry. Jean pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth. "Shh, sweetie. It's going to be okay. We'll work things out. We'll try to figure out how we can still all be under the same roof without going at each others throats. This is just going to be one of those obstacles we need to overcome."

Wiping her tears away, Rachel looked at her mother. "I don't want you guys to divorce."

Looking how hurt Rachel is, Jean kissed her on her forehead and hugged her. "I know. I don't think too many people do, but I don't know what else to do."

Sitting on the bed silently trying to calm both of their nerves, Jean took Rachel's chin for her to look up. "I'll tell you what. Eris and I are planning to go on an After-Thanksgiving shopping spree. You wanna come?"

Rachel smiled at the thought of shopping to clear her mind. "Can Kitty and Laura come?"

"Sure. I need to get to know you guys once again. What better time than to go shopping."

Mother and daughter smiled at each other and continued to comfort each other in their embrace. "I missed you mom."

"I missed you too."

Unbeknownst to them, Scott was out in the hallway listening to their conversation. He had a lot of thinking to do before he could talk to Jean about their break-up.

* * *

Day after Thanksgiving 

After a long shopping day in the city, Jean; Eris; Ororo; Kitty; Rachel; and Laura, hauled their numerous shopping bags into the mansion. "Now that is what I call an economic improvement in the American system," Eris said as she tirelessly sat on a step on the foot of the staircase. "You guys really gave my Black Card some work out."

Ororo is leaning against the banister rubbing her sore foot. "Well, you did offer to pay Dr. Kingston."

"True, true. Well, let's see if I can haul these bags into my room," Eris looked up to the top of the stairs in agony. Slowly the girls all went up the stairs descending to their rooms.

As Jean unloads her many purchases on her bed, she heard a knock at her door. Pausing with what she was doing, she headed to the door to open it just to pause suddenly. She sensed Scott on the other side. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob just to see Scott with a nervous smile on his face. "Hi."

"Hi, Scott. Is there something you need?" Jean said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Scott ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure," Jean said and opened her door widely to let him in. _This is it,_ Jean thought to herself.

Scott looked over to the bed where it was covered with shopping bags full of clothes and shoes. "I see you girls bought the whole store," Scott jokingly said.

Jean took a few steps away from the door, but enough space between Scott and her. She just smirked. _Someone gained a little more of a sense of humor while I was gone, _Jean thought. "You know us girls. We go all out when a big sale comes along," she sarcastically said. They both gave a nervous laugh. The two just looked at each other in silence and Jean broke eye contact because of the awkwardness that has occurred in time. Not sure how to act around him anymore, it is better off to start talking. "So, how are you and Emma doing?"

Surprised of the question, Scott just cocked an eye at her. "Um, we're doing good. Had some rough patches along the way, but we worked through it."

Jean nodded that he is doing well. "Good."

Another awkward silence permeated the room. "Look I . . .," they both said at the same time. They chuckled seeing how ridiculous it is getting. Scott gestured to Jean to sit down. Jean nodded and went over to the chair near the window. Scott took a seat on the edge of the bed facing Jean.

"Let me start by saying that it's good to see you again. Every one of us missed you."

Jean cocked an eyebrow at the comment. "Everyone?"

"Okay, maybe not everyone. But you know what I mean." Jean nodded in understanding and for him to continue on. "First of all, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I handled things with our marriage. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what I was thinking. Since the whole thing with Apocalypse, I don't know what to think anymore. I know I will feel guilty about how our marriage was handled until the day I die. I feel horrible for hurting you. But . . . do you have the heart to forgive me?" Scott looked away from Jean after his speech waiting for the massive blow of anger from Jean. It didn't come.

"I knew when our marriage was hitting rock bottom when you made a vow of celibacy to straighten things out in your head. It was a sign that you put a pause on our marriage. That everything that we had was on the back burner. Instead of facing the problem, I denied it and accepted your wishes," Jean said in a tone of sorrow. She now looked toward the window where the day was slowly dwindling into evening and reminisced her lonely days as a desperate housewife. "You asked for space, I gave you space. You asked for time, I gave you the time. I even gave up sex. For months, I put up a façade that I was okay when I wasn't. I remember one night when I tried to reach out for you and you brushed me away from my touch like I was a disease. I used to cry myself to sleep since then."

Listening to Jean's confession about her lonely months, it made him all the guiltier than ever. Jean continued her confession trying to hold in her tears. "When you do your morning routine and leave to let me sleep in a little more, I'm actually awake waiting for you to leave. Once you're gone, I go in the shower to wake myself up from a sleepless night. It just ends up me sliding down on the shower floor crying my eyes out. It was my way to try to get through the day without having a breakdown." Jean slowly turned to face Scott, now with his head hung low in guilt. "I'm not mad at you, Scott. I'm just disappointed. You went to Emma instead of me. You talked to her about **our** situation, not me. Hank was right. I should have dealt with our marriage problems earlier than later."

Scott looked up to see Jean close to crying. He moved off the bed and kneeled in front of her to get a good look at her. Scott lightly caressed Jean's cheek to get her attention. "I never meant to hurt you, Jean. I am so sorry that I put you through that. I didn't know. I didn't know . . .," Scott trailed off and he is come close to tearing up himself out of guilt.

Jean slowly took Scott's hand off her cheek and looked at him. "I can forgive you for the past, but it's impossible for me to forget Scott. Your betrayal will haunt me for the rest of eternity for me. And now I have to end it."

Jean got up from her seat and walked over to the wardrobe to pull out a brown briefcase. She pulled out a manila envelope and turned around to face Scott. Scott stood up from his position and followed Jean's moves. Jean walked over to Scott and handed him the envelope. He took it and looked at Jean with confusion. "Since nobody turned in an official death certificate because of circumstance, we're technically still married. Since you and Emma seemed to be doing well with each other, I figure this would be better for the both of us."

Scott opened the envelope which contained some legal documents. Knowing what it was, Scott was surprised that Jean had already signed it. He looked to Jean from the papers to make sure it is what she wanted. "A divorce, huh."

"It's better for the both of us. I've been gone long enough for you and Emma to have a relationship evolve. This way, **I** can move on."

Scott looked back at the papers making a decision if it would be rude to sign it right there and now or give it to her the next day. Sensing his thoughts, Jean answered his question. "You don't need to do it now. You can give it to me tomorrow."

"I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing else to say. This is a decision I made. This is what I want. We're better off this way."

Not knowing what else to say, they heard a knock on the door which slowly opened. "Jean, dinner is . . . oh. Hi, Scott," Eris embarrassingly said when she popped her head in through the door. "Is this a bad time? Because I can come back."

"No, it's fine. We we're just finishing up here. We'll be right down," Jean said with a small smile.

"Okay."

Eris left as she closed the door behind her. Jean looked back at Scott as he was putting the documents back in the envelope. "So . . . I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Jean." Scott headed out while Jean looked around her room. When he opened the door, he took one last look at Jean. "Jean? Can we go back what we used to be?"

Jean looked at Scott with a small smile and answered. "Well, we did start out as friends. I guess there's no harm in ending as one." Scott nodded and smiled at her answer and left closing the door behind him. All Jean could do before heading out is to take a deep breath.

* * *

Later that evening . . . 

After dinner, Jean stayed downstairs for awhile listening to stories with others when she wasn't around. After dropping off Rachel to her room, Jean decided to take a bubble bath after a long day.

Jean prepared her bubble bath and lit two vanilla and lavender scented candles near her tub. Her hair tied in a loose bun and dipped her worn out body into the warm bath. After a few minutes of soaking and relaxing, she heard a knock on the door. Sensing that it's Logan, she telepathically invited him in. _Don't worry Logan. The bubbles are covering me up well_.

Logan slowly appeared into the candlelit bathroom brething in the light scented candles permeating in the air and leaned on to the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. A smile appeared on his face seeing Jean, in her most natural state, in the bath tub and a thought of her naked crossed his mind. Jean saw his subtle facial expression and had to disappoint him. "Well, it looks like I just fulfilled one of your fantasies. Too bad I'm not getting out of this tub until you're gone," Jean said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Damn, Red. That hurts," Logan replied with the same sarcastic tone and a hand over his heart expressing his pseudo heartache. "So, I smelled that One-Eye was in yer room. You okay?"

"Yeah. We just had that talk of things to come."

Logan walked over to the tub and sat on the edge, expressing his concern. "And? How did he take it?"

"Besides that I made him even guiltier about what he had done, I think he is dealing with it well."

"So, no temper tantrums?"

"Why is it that you have doubts that I can't control my temper? Do you see any burned up walls or broken glass?!" Jean glared at Logan with his question of doubt.

Logan sensed a bit of anger and decided not to provoke her even more. "I'm not sayin' ya can't control ya temper. It's just ya tend to do it sometimes." Logan tried to give Jean his best smile, but all she could do is shake her head.

"You know, you're kind of ruining my bath here Logan," Jean said half jokingly.

Waving his hands up pretending to be offended, Logan started to get up. "Geez, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Logan . . ."

Logan chuckled at the sympathetic tone of Jean's voice. "I just came by to see if yer okay."

"I'm fine Logan, thanks."

"Okay. Well, I'll leave ya to yer bath or do ya want me to stay to help ya . . . dry off?"

Cocking an eyebrow knowing that Logan is back to his old tricks with her, Jean just chuckled and threw a washcloth at him and playfully said "Get out of here you little perv!"

"Night Jeannie," Logan said while he chuckled his way out of her room.

"Good night, Logan."

* * *

_That's chapter 5. Please review. I'm still working on chapter 6. I'm stuck on how Emma is trying ask for forgiveness from Jean. I can see how it starts and ends, but not the middle. What do you guys want?_


	6. Icy Confessions

_Hi! Sorry for the delay. With writer's block, my birthday and some personal issues - I've been busy. I'm not really all that satisfied with the chapter but a certain someone is very anxiously waiting for the next chapter ;)_

_To the ones who lost someone at Virginia Tech University, my prayers are with you._

**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Icy Confessions**

That same evening …

Scott and Emma's room

There had been some tension between Scott and Emma since Jean's arrival. Now, back at their quarters, they were barely talking to each other. Scott knew Emma has become frustrated with Jean being back. It didn't surprise him that she is going to act up. Scott is now taking a shower and Emma is in her skimpy white nightgown reading a fashion magazine in bed. She was still not feeling comfortable with Jean being back. She had become frustrated and anxious all at the same time. Emma wasn't sure what to think. _Is Betsy, right? Will Jean try to get Scott back?_

Emma knew that Scott had talked to Jean just before dinner, but she wasn't able to get anything from him. Scott was blocking Emma from his thoughts. That added her frustration all the more. Not being able to get back at her magazine, she started to look around the room for a distraction. When she looked at the direction where the desk is, she noticed a manila envelope on top. _I never seen that before_, Emma thought. Looking to the door of the bathroom checking that Scott is still taking his shower, she slowly got off the bed and made way to the desk.

The envelope is light in weight and crisp as if nobody has touched it. Curious as she may be, Emma opened the envelope and looked at the contents. To her surprise, they are the documents for a divorce. _When did Scott go out to get divorce papers?_

Emma looked closely at the documents and a smirk came across her face. She read that it was Jean who petitioned for the divorce and not Scott. Jean had already signed it and the blank spot next to her signature was still unsigned by Scott. _What is he waiting for?_ Emma heard the shower stop and she quickly put the documents back in the envelope and placed it back on the desk as it was. She quickly went to the bed and grabbed her magazine that she carelessly left.

Scott came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel to dry his hair off. He quickly glanced over to Emma checking that she is still on the bed. He went over to the dresser to get his pajama bottoms and a shirt. The two haven't said a word to each other until Emma contacted him through their link. _We need to talk. _

Scott just finished dressing for bed when Emma thought of something. With a sigh, Scott looked over to Emma who still is staring at her magazine. He went over to Emma's side of the bed and sat on the edge facing her. Emma slowly put down her magazine on the nightstand and laid her hands on her lap. She looked at Scott with a loving stare. He knew that this is going to be the talk. "Emma, I know what you are going to say …"

"Oh, really?" Emma said innocently. "So, what am I going to say?"

Scott had a feeling Emma knew something, but wanted some type of confirmation. "I am not going back to Jean, if that is what you are thinking."

Emma looked at Scott with a smug look, but she didn't say a thing. Scott decided to continue. "Look, I had a talk with Jean just before dinner. We said what we needed to say to each other. She handed me divorce papers to sign," Scott said as he got up to the desk to grab the manila envelope and handed it to Emma. She didn't move from her spot and just looked at him.

"You do not need to show me Scott, dear. I already took a peek."

Running a hand through his face, Scott looks at Emma with frustration. "Then why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Because I love you," Emma said flirtatiously and giving her best smile.

"You are absolutely mad Emma, you know that?"

Getting up on her knees and crawled to Scott who was standing next to the bed, she lightly reached out to touch his chest. "But you like me that way."

Scott kissed Emma on the lips and they both smiled at each other. "So when are you going to sign it? It seems that Jean already has."

Scott went back to the desk and opened a drawer searching for a pen. Once he found one, pen met paper. After signing the documents, with a slight hesitation, he showed it to Emma just to prove it. Emma raised an eyebrow. Scott put the papers on the desk and headed back towards Emma. "Happy, now?"

"The question is, are you happy?"

Scott thought about it. He did feel happier with Emma, after what they have been through. There were things he could do around Emma freely than he did with Jean. Jean made him feel like a teenager. She made him feel okay about himself. But after the events with Apocalypse, everything changed. He saw everything differently. Everything that he has done in the past felt boring and unsatisfied. He thought his life was boring. He started to act up because of it which resulted the failure of his marriage to Jean. Jean petitioned for the divorce. She already signed it. They had their talk and she accepted the changes. She let him go, knowing it is for the best. For the both of them. Jean has known that he is in a happier place, even if it wasn't with her. He knew. She knew. It is okay to let go. Scott smiled at Emma. "Yeah, I'm happy. I'm happy to be with you."

"Good." They both kissed each other slowly and Emma started to fall back slowly on the bed taking Scott with her.

* * *

The next morning …

Since it is a Saturday, not everybody in the mansion will be up early morning. Some of the younger students, as well as Bobby and Jubilee, were at the television room watching morning cartoons and eating cereal. As the morning slowly came, more of the adults came downstairs to start their morning. Some ate their breakfast in the dining hall and some ate in the private kitchen.

About around 9:30 in the morning, Jean sat in the private kitchen alone having her cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. Feeling that she isn't going to be alone for long, she sensed a certain blonde making her way to the kitchen. She took a deep a breath and continued reading the paper. Emma dressed in her white long-sleeve cashmere sweater and white leggings looking demure, she walked down the hallway and turned a corner to enter the private kitchen. She suddenly froze at the doorway at the sight of the redhead. Emma composed herself not to be ruffled by Jean's presence.

Jean quickly glanced over at the blonde in front of her then went back to reading the paper without saying a word. Emma caught Jean's glance, but didn't say a word either. Emma went over to the coffee maker that is on the counter behind Jean. She poured herself a cup and added her sugar and cream. Emma leaned against the counter behind Jean and stared holes into the back of her head. _I see that you already know about the divorce papers _Jean projected her thoughts to Emma.

Emma cocked an eyebrow at Jean who was trying to figure out what Emma was thinking. _No wall, natural or artificial, can block me. I know everything. _The voice was calm and soothing. There was no hint of anger or jealousy. That scared Emma.

"I'm a little surprised you are actually going to go through with it."

"Why should it be a surprise? I wasn't expecting to come back and fight for what was mine. I knew I was coming back with changes. I accepted it. I did what I see was best to do." Jean didn't move an inch from where she sat. She kept it calm because Jean knew that one wrong move; Jean is out of there – for good.

Emma cocked an eyebrow at Jean's response. Since Emma couldn't block Jean's powers, she might as well lay everything on the table. "Look Jean, since it looks like you are going to stick around a lot longer than the Thanksgiving weekend, we might as well patch things up," Emma said as she moved in Jean's sight.

Jean put down her cup on the counter and stopped reading the paper. Green eyes met icy blue. Jean's facial expression couldn't be read. She just stared at Emma intently. Emma stared at Jean as well, but noticed something different about her. Emma can sense some anger from her, but her eyes were not glowing orange. "Well? How are we going to patch things up?" Jean asked bring out Emma's trance.

Emma looked away from Jean almost feeling uncomfortable with the situation she is in. "I know what I have done was wrong . . .," Emma looked over to Jean for a reaction. She didn't move. Emma continued her confession. "I wasn't expecting to fall in love with Scott."

More silence. Jean just sat there staring at a now vulnerable Emma Frost. _I have to hand it to her. She still has her guard up,_ Jean thought.

"Why did you stay Emma?"

"What?" Emma said in confusion.

"Why did you stay with the X-Men and this school? You had plenty of chances to leave. Why did you stay?"

"I thought this was about Scott?"

"It is. I just want to know why you stayed since you got here. You always tried to leave this 'god for saken' place. Why stay?"

Confused at where Jean is going with this conversation, she answered her anyways since Emma wasn't able to break Jean's telepathic wall. "I stayed because . . . because . . . I wanted to change. I want to be seen differently than just a cold hearted bitch. I stayed because I can have a chance to be something I always wanted to be, not what I have to be."

Emma felt defeated and stood there not looking at Jean. Jean still kept her eyes on her and sensed that Emma is telling the truth. She did want to change her hard ways, but she wouldn't change completely. Jean got off her stool and turned around to the sink to wash her cup. Emma just followed Jean's movements with curiosity.

When Jean finished washing her cup and placed it in the dish rack next to the sink to dry, she turned around and leaned against the sink facing Emma. Jean wasn't mad or angry. Actually, she isn't really sure what to feel about Emma and Scott's relationship. "What I really wanted to know Emma is what you bring to this school and the team. I don't want to see anybody under this roof to get hurt because of your mistakes or any wrongdoing for that matter."

Jean slowly started to walk next to Emma and stared into her icy blue eyes. "I may have asked Scott for a divorce does not mean I do not care for him. If you do anything to him that will cause him a lot of pain, I am coming after you," Jean said with a slight threatening tone to her voice. As Jean started to walk out she reminded Emma about the papers. "You can tell Scott that he can drop the papers by my room or slide it under the door if I'm not answering."

"So does this mean we will be friends, then?" Emma sarcastically asked with a cocked eyebrow, but still had her back to Jean.

Jean paused by the time she got to the doorframe of the kitchen and turned her body halfway to Emma. "What would make you suggest that idea?" Then Jean left Emma alone in the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_Review!_


	7. Adjusting Within

_Thanks for the reviews everybody. This chapter is a little longer than the others. I've noticed that every chapter it gets longer and longer. I mentioned a certain movie in this story. Pretend this story has taken place Fall/Winter 2006 because of the timeline. You'll see what I mean. I'm working on the next chapter which I plan to be a little Jean/Logan heavy. You guys have any ideas? Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (except Dr. Kingston) they're all Marvel. _300_ belongs to Warner Bros. Studios.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Adjusting Within**

Saturday afternoon …

Charles Xavier's Headmaster Suite

Jean sat in one of the plush chairs watching Charles and Lilandra packing their belongings in their luggage for their Sunday departure. Charles has already taken upon himself to announce a meeting tomorrow regarding the school and the X-Men. Jean is already aware of his wishes. It's having to tell everybody else that got her stomach in knots.

Charles and Lilandra are going to restart their relationship and possibly reconstruct the Shi'ar Empire. They will be leaving with the Starjammers who have been helping Kitty and Scott repairing the Danger Room and their communications before they leave. The Thanksgiving holidays have come and gone and Jean is now realizing that she will be on her own. But then again, she has a lot of support by her side.

"So Jean, you think you will be able to manage on your own?" Lilandra asked breaking Jean's trance.

"Yeah, I think so. I already dealt with Scott and Emma in less than twenty-four hours and the house is still intact," Jean sarcastically said grinning at Lilandra. She just shook her head of Jean's wicked sense of humor.

"Seriously though, are you going to be okay while we're gone?"

"I'll be fine Lilandra. As long as I keep myself in check, I'll be fine."

Hearing the conversation, Charles smiled at Jean and went over to her handing her a manila envelope. The envelope was pretty thick and Jean opened it to see the contents. "You're kidding me, right Charles?"

"I'm afraid not, Jean. I told you about the protocol."

"I know, but I wasn't expecting that you were going to update your Will."

"You know that I go through this so often. You never know what will happen when I'm up in space."

Thinking about it, Jean felt that Charles is right. There will be a day that a message from space announcing that Charles has passed away. The thing is what would happen with everything that had Charles' name on it? What would happen to the school? What would become of the X-Men?

Jean put the Will back in the envelope with the rest of the pass Wills that Charles had written up over the years. "One more thing, Jean. Since I am appointing you as the Headmaster, you might as well consider occupying this room too."

Jean just looked at him with a smile. "You know you are just going to get a particular blonde mad if I get the bigger room."

"Well, I still have some secrets to keep that you are still aware of. You know all the hiding places in this mansion let alone this room."

Jean remembered fondly when she was younger. She knew about the secret compartments that Charles built for all the secret documents of the X-Men and his family. Of any of the residents in this house, past or present, Jean was the only one who knows about them. However, she is a little surprised that Logan hasn't found any of them over the years because of his heightened senses. Then again, he may know of them but decided not to say anything. Jean is usually the only one who had access to them because she has to move the shelves and walls with her telekinesis.

"I guess it does make sense that I get this suite." Jean looked around the room deciding how to redecorate. As much as Jean wished that Charles will always come back and take his title of Headmaster, she knew that there will be a time that a new successor will be named. Getting up from her seat, she followed Charles to his huge walk-in closet. Once in Jean turned to her right facing a now empty shoe rack. She looked over to Charles to her left and he just gave a small smile at her. She faced the shoe rack again and stretched out her right arm and commanded the shelving out and to the side revealing a small dark room.

She walked towards the small room finding a string hanging from the ceiling. She pulled it and the room filled up with light. The small room didn't have much just a big safe and a few metal file cabinets. Jean knew where Charles kept the Wills and opened the drawer to deposit the manila envelope she is still holding on to. She looked around the room remembering that it looked a lot smaller. "Do you remember the combination to the safe, Jean?"

Jean looked over the safe as she remembered what he usually kept in there. "Yeah . . . I remember." Jean turned the light off and walked out just enough to put everything back as it once used to be. "I'm really going to miss you Charles."

"As I will miss you too, Jean. You are like a daughter to me." Jean and Charles gave each other an embrace knowing that it will be a long while that they will see each other again.

"Ah, hem. Aren't you going to miss me too, Jean?" Lilandra said, interrupting the moment. Jean let go of Charles to face Lilandra.

"Well, since most of the time you spent trying to kill me, but you were just following your duties as well as being lied to over the years. At least in the end you know the truth. You were once a good person to us. I guess I can miss you too."

"I'm going to miss your sarcasm Jean. I'm sorry."

Jean walked over to Lilandra with open arms. "It's all in the past. Just think of the future. And take care of Charles. He deserves a little happiness in his life."

* * *

Saturday evening …

Private kitchen

The senior and junior teams all joined in for dinner that Jean decided to prepare with Ororo. Since many of the former X-Men will be leaving the next day to go back to their duties, this was a way to get together one last time as it will be awhile to see everyone again. Having a few laughs, sharing pictures of their holidays and war stories, it was just like any other gathering. Emma and Jean shared a few quips with each other that even Kitty and Rachel was happy that there is another person to join the "I Hate Emma" club. After cleaning up, many of the X-Men decided to make it a movie night and opted to watch an "advance copy" of _300_ thanks to Bobby.

"Wait a minute. This movie doesn't come out until next year. How did you get it, Bobby?" Jean asked in shock of the advance DVD.

"Do you really want to know Jean?" Bobby said with a smile.

As Jean was about to read his mind, she decided to wave it off. "Forget it. As long as this does not leak out to the internet, we should not get into too much trouble."

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss Jeannie. Some people have already seen an advance screening of it as a test audience and some of the clips are being shown on the internet," Jubilee said trying to get comfortable on the floor surrounded by plush pillows. "Besides, it's going to be bootlegged after the movie comes out. They do it to almost every movie."

"That's unfortunate," Jean said as she got comforted by Logan who squeezed her shoulder telling her _it shouldn't be something to be concerned about. _Bobby put the DVD in and everybody got quiet to see the "advance screening."

* * *

Sunday morning …

Headmaster's office

It was about ten in the morning and many of the adults were in the office to attend the meeting that Xavier called for yesterday. Some sat in the available seating and the others stood around the room. Charles sat behind his old desk with Lilandra standing next to him.

"Is everybody here?" Scott asked as he scanned the room.

Kitty looked around and saw that everybody is accounted for. "I guess everyone's here, Scott."

"Okay. So Charles, what is this meeting about?" Scott asked facing his former mentor.

Charles looked around the room remembering how each and every one of them came to this school. It practically brought a smile to his face. "As you may have heard that I will be resigning my position at this school as I will be with Lilandra and the Starjammers to reconstruct the Shi'ar. This will prompt my decision of the future of the school and the X-Men."

When Charles said his last statement, everyone looked at each other feeling that this is not going to end well. Jean has been playing telepath for Charles projecting the emotions of others to him. She also blocked Charles' mind in case Emma tries to manipulate him in any way. Jean felt she has some trust issues with Emma. Well, she did seduce Scott away from Jean after all.

Sensing that things were going to get hostel, Charles quickly made the announcement of the changes. "Now, it is not what you think. I'm not closing the school or disbanding the X-Men."

Giving a sigh of relief, Jubilee laid back against the couch relieved. "Well that's good to know!"

"Will ya get to the point Chuck!" Logan said feeling irritated since he can feel everybody's tension in the room.

Nodding to Logan, he looked towards everybody in front of him seriously. "Since I did not officially appointed anyone as Headmaster since I have been released from my duties," Charles said as he glanced over to Scott. "I am going to make it official."

Emma and Scott looked at each other about the news of an appointed Headmaster. It is true. Scott dismissed Charles from the school out of personal reasons; however Charles is the founder and creator of the school and X-Men. He still has some power over everybody no matter who took it upon themselves to take over. But now with Jean being back, the announcement would be obvious. "As of the next school year, Jean will take over as the new Headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."

Everybody in the room isn't surprise but felt almost relieved of the change. There was too much craziness going on when Emma and Scott took over.

"Geez, Professor! You're getting us scared out of our minds here!" Kitty said as she looked over to Jean. "Don't get me wrong Jean. It's great you're taking over," then she switched her gaze to Charles. "But you're giving us a heart attack here, Professor."

"I'm sorry about that Kitty. I just wanted to be ready for any arguments coming," Charles said smiling at Kitty from her over-the-top reaction.

Everybody in the room congratulated Jean with either a nod or a pat on the shoulder when they are near her. She gives a smile and a nod of appreciation knowing that she has support. Even Scott gives her a small smile for her accomplishment and quickly changed the topic. "You mentioned about the teams."

Charles nods to Jean to take over the meeting. "The teams will still be lead by Scott and Emma and there will be no changes to the active roster. However, if there is something that needs to be dealt with amongst the teams, you're better off talking to Scott and Emma about it."

"And if they don't listen to logic, sugah?" Rogue asked Jean.

"Then I guess I'm the next best thing, Rogue."

"What about you Mom?" Rachel asked with curiosity and worry.

Jean sensed Rachel's feelings about her position in the X-Men and Jean smiled at when she answered her thoughts. "Dr. Kingston and I are putting ourselves on reserve. Since it has been known that all the teams might end up going on missions simultaneously, the school is left with minimal defenses. I will be the last resort of defense to this school. Dr. Kingston will be here to tend to the injuries of the teams when they arrive back since Hank is out with Scott's team."

"Well, it does make sense, sugah. The last time you were Headmaster, the U-Men tried to bust in here and you played dirty," Rogue said smiling at Jean's accomplishment to guard the school.

"Well it's not my crowning moment, Rogue. But someone has to do it when you're the only one around," Jean said smiling at herself.

"So it's settled then. Are there any objections that needed to be addressed before we leave?" Charles asked the room. Since everybody shook their head not being able to think of anything else, the meeting was over.

As everybody is saying their last goodbyes, everyone watches the departed leaving the driveway and some up to space. It isn't until later in the afternoon that Charles and the Starjammers are leaving for space that Jean is able to head to her new room. The exchange that Charles and Jean had when Charles gave the keys to the suite would of made Emma's blood boil. Jean was not sure that Charles dangled the keys on purpose for Emma to see, but either ways it showed that Jean is more than capable to protect the school.

* * *

Later that evening …

Eris, Rachel and Kitty helped Jean pack her stuff from the guest room to be moved to the suite the next day. Logan and Jean were up in the attic grabbing what was left of Jean's belongings when she died. While Logan was doing most of the heavy lifting, Jean did some reminiscing when she was going through the boxes. _I'm glad that Emma had some dignity not to burn everything that I owned or Scott had some decency to pack it away when I was gone, _Jean thought to herself.

In one box that Logan laid in front of her, she found her old diaries that she used to write in. She hasn't written in a diary in years. She was too busy saving the world and what was left of her marriage. She looked into one of her entries and read them to herself smiling at the memories. So engrossed into her own writing, she sat on the floor cross-legged and continued to read. There is one particular entry that she always remembered fondly – the first time she met Wolverine.

'_Giddy as a schoolgirl'? What was I thinking?_ Jean thought about her feelings towards Logan. She kept on reading the entry and noticed that even some things have not changed. She always felt the same way about him for years and it never changed. Jean was always intrigued by his mysterious nature and ferocity in battle. However, she always knew that underneath all the roughness that he carried a gentle soul. Something that Jean always liked about him.

"What ya readin' there, Red?" Logan whispered in Jean's ear. He was knelt right behind Jean who was startled by Logan's closeness when she closed the book shut.

Jean quickly stood up and turned to face Logan with the diary clutched to her chest. "Jesus, Logan! Don't scare me like that."

Logan stood up and gave Jean a smirk at her flustered state. "Sorry darlin'. When I didn't her ya movin' around, I thought I come lookin' for ya."

Jean slowed down her breathing and ran her hand on her face for some relief. "You got everything?"

"Yeah," Logan said looking over his shoulder at several boxes near the entrance ready to be taken downstairs. "Ya ready?" Jean nodded and followed Logan to carry the boxes down.

By the time Jean and Logan got the boxes down, with some telekinetic help, the girls went through them to see what to get rid of and what to keep. Jean and Eris went through all her clothes and tried to figure out what would still be in style and what won't. Although, Kitty and Rachel rummaged through Jean's stuff and asked if they can keep the ones she doesn't want. Jean is considered to have great taste in clothes out of everybody in the house. Jean didn't mind.

As the others have left since the night was getting late and they had classes to take care the next day, Jean put the stuff she wanted to keep with the rest to move into her new room. She said goodnight to the girls and continued to clean up. There is one more box that she saved last to open. She knew what the box contained. All her memories she shared with Scott. She kneeled down to where the box is at and opened it. She took out her diaries out so she could read them again. She found a framed family photo that held near and dear to her heart. It was the last photo taken before her sister Sara disappeared. That was years ago. Jean reminded herself to have a visit at her family's graves soon. She continued to go through things – one pile to keep and another to put back in the attic. She went through stuffed toys, love notes, holiday photos, and other knick-knacks. Each piece had some sort of memory of her time with Scott. But that's all it is to her – memories. Feeling that someone was looking over her shoulders she slowly turned her head to see Logan standing by the doorway. "I thought you've gone to bed?"

"Ya know me Jean. I went for a walk," Logan said studying the state she was in. "Reminiscin'?"

Jean looked back at the photo album she was looking at. It was her wedding album. "Something like that," Jean answered.

Logan sat next to Jean on the floor glancing over the photo album that is on her lap. He looked at her with sad eyes. "Please Logan, don't do this," Jean pleaded.

"Do what?"

"To tell me that 'it's his fault, he wasn't good enough for you anyways and it's better you move on' speech."

"Was I gonna give a sermon?"

Jean just glared at him and sighed. She isn't able to stay mad at Logan for too long. "It's hard to let go and think back to those memories only feeling that they were all lies," Jean said as she closed the album and put it in the "back in the attic" pile.

Logan wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her in a half hug. Jean put her head on his shoulder feeling comforted by him. "You'll be fine Jeannie. Ya always said that if ya ever died that ya would have been okay with One-Eye to move on."

"I wasn't dead _yet_ when Emma came."

"We'll ya know what I mean."

Smiling at the moment of Logan trying to cheer Jean up, Jean straighten herself up and put away the pile back in the box. Logan watched her closely, only feeling the sense to want to comfort her. He felt he shouldn't at this time. He wanted to give her the space to adjust. He'll wait for her.

While putting the stuff of the past away, Jean caught Logan just staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow and called out for him. "Logan … Logan?"

Coming out of his daydream, he just raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

Jean just smiled at him. "You're daydreaming."

"No I wasn't."

"Whatever. Look Logan, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Not wanting to push her any further, Logan got up and headed to bed. "If ya say so, Red. If ya need anythin' just ask me."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Again review and some ideas for next chapter. Joy_


	8. Bonding

_A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delay, but there were so many distractions and presentations to prepare that I couldn't just sit down and type the story. But here it is. Also I forgot to site some stuff from last chapter. Jean' s flashbacks were from the X-Men Wedding Album and Classic X-Men #1. This chapter has some mentions of the death of Captain America and the future story arc in the X-Men series about the mutant extinction. My grammar might be off, again. Just give me some heads up because I need to practice to improve. Thanks. This originally was a lot longer, but I cut it off and moved it to the next chapter that I am working on. Again, read and review!_

Disclaimer: They're not mine! Except the doctor ;)**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Bonding

As the days passed, Jean has adjusted to life back at the mansion. The mansion was not as crowded as it used to be before the House of M event. It felt a little empty. It reminded her when there were only a handful of people who lived in the mansion a few years ago when the school was still a secret. Jean felt a little more at home and sad at the same time. _What has happened to the mutant population?_

Jean took her time to move her belongings in her new room, while Emma quietly envied her when they both passed each other in the hallway. _I hate you, _Emma projected a thought to Jean. Jean smiled to herself and just kept walking while shaking her head of how childish Emma is being.

It took some getting used to sleeping in a new room let alone a very big one. There are some advantages of having Charles' suite is the fact he needed a lot of room to use a wheelchair to get around. She is especially impressed with the walk-in closet, though. It's like another room within a room. Jean and Eris decided to do some shopping for new bedding and pillows. She knew that Charles sleeps on his back while Jean is more of a side-sleeper. The pillows were too soft for her and she's been waking up with a stiff neck every morning.

* * *

December 1st

Jean, Rachel and Eris went to the graveyard where the Grey Family was buried. Jean's emotions are all over the place, but she kept them under control. She has seen her family on the other side when they were killed and couldn't believe it at first. It wasn't their time yet. That made her mad. Jean looked at her father's headstone and smiled at the quote below his name:

"Any man can be a father; it takes someone special to be a dad – Unknown Author"

Jean thought of herself as "daddy's little girl." Now Jean being back on solid ground and her father buried six feet under, she felt like a little lost girl. She needed some kind of guidance. Charles is gone and so was her father. Scott is no use to her. Ororo is in another continent and might not have a lot of time to talk. Eris can be of help, but she wasn't around in Jean's adult years. They needed some catching up. Logan is her last chance. He has a lot of life experience, even if it were bad experiences.

"I tired to save them Mom," Rachel said as she was about to start crying. "I failed."

Jean turned to Rachel and went over to her to give her a hug. She comforted Rachel by stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. "Ssssh, sweetie. It's okay. You did what you could. You were just caught off guard."

"I should have sensed them, Mom. I could have saved them."

"Ray, don't blame yourself."

"Grandma wished we didn't exist."

"…"

"She meant every word of it and I felt all the anger in each and every word."

Jean hugged Rachel even more which made her cry even harder. At this point Jean isn't sure what to say. Jean and her mom didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things. Her parents were somewhat conservative although her father can be lenient at times. She can understand why her mother would say such things. Having both daughters dead, does take a toll on any parent. As Rachel calmed down, Jean pulled back a bit and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Look, Grandma has gone through a lot. She may say things at the time that she meant out of anger. She lost her two daughters because of the sacrifices we made. Sara fought for mutant rights and she was kidnapped and killed. I sacrificed my life in order to save others but I have the burden to be Phoenix. Being incarnated every so often can wear a person out. I don't think Grandma can take seeing death in the family anymore. All we did is brought grief, not happiness."

Rachel looked into her mom's eyes and she saw something that she missed so much. Passion. Fire. Jean Grey is back and stronger than ever. "Grandma can be a stickler at times, but don't let her words stop you. Prove to everybody that you are worth existing in this world. YOU are not a failure."

Rachel smiled at the last statement. She sounded more like Grandpa. Jean looked over to her father's grave one more time and kissed the headstone. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll do you proud." Jean looked over to Rachel and held out her hand to her. Rachel took her hand and stood by her mom. "_We'll_ do you proud."

"I think we are all proud of ya," Eris said as she walked next to Jean. "And we couldn't be any happier."

* * *

December 5th

Some of the teams were sent out on missions. Most of the missions were mostly about the aftermath of the House of M. For Jean, she feels that the event has worsened the universes' state. The mutant population alone is something that Jean worried the most – there hasn't been any sign of new mutant development. It is stressing out Hank of the situation of no new mutant births.

Jean sits on an exam bed in the Med Unit located in the lower levels of the mansion. Clad in a hospital gown, she looked around the room observing the changes made. She knew Dr. Eris Kingston was rearranging the Med Unit to a working condition for emergencies. It is a mixture of Shi'ar technology and the traditional medical equipment you find at hospitals. It was Eris who suggested Jean to come by and get a check-up since she was back. Now Jean is sitting in an exam room waiting for the news.

The sliding doors opened and Eris walked in holding onto a palm pilot with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothin' is wrong Jean," Eris said insecurely. "Well, I don't know if ya consider it wrong."

Eris walked over to the counter across from the bed and transfers the data in the computer. Out of thin air, a holographic image of a DNA strand appeared in the middle of the room. "Did you find something strange with my DNA?" Jean asked looking at the images curiously.

"Strange, but also impressive," Eris said as she faced Jean.

"You're starting to sound like Hank," Jean said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell him that. I like the bloke, but havin' to hear him go on and on about genetics is givin' me a headache," Eris said returning the same look to Jean.

"So, what is it?"

Getting serious now, Eris walked over to the image and explained as best as she could of the changes that are going on with Jean. "It seems that your original record of your blood sample only matches 90 percent of the blood sample I have now."

"What?! What's the 10 percent?"

"A new genetic trait you never had before."

Jean ran a hand through her face not being able to believe of the news. She stared at the image that shows the animation of DNA replication. However not only is it replicating itself as it should, but it is replacing a part of the strand with a new one. Jean sighed.

"Ya remember your biology right, Jean?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Alright, this is my theory. Based on your medical records and past mission reports, it seems that not only did the Phoenix force merged with you in body, but also by blood. Somehow it managed to be part of your genetic make-up," Eris said as she showed Jean the animation before her. "It is replacin' and destroyin' a dormant genetic trait and replacin' it with an active genetic trait."

"But that's impossible."

"You're Phoenix, Jean. Nothin' is impossible with ya."

"But I don't feel any differently?"

"Maybe not now, but eventually there had to have been some things you are able to do now than before."

Jean looked to her hands on her lap which she started to fiddle with. Thinking of the past few weeks she had been back in her body, she didn't realize that there were some things that she was able to do now. She looked up to Eris nervously and biting her bottom lip. "Well, I didn't notice that I can fly around space with no assistance of oxygen."

"Huh."

"I think I can also control fire as well."

"Like on command?"

Jean thought about it and raised her right arm then she snapped her fingers. Out of thin air, her fingertips ignited in a small orange-yellow flame and she looked at her hand from all sides. She opened her hand and closed it into a fist to extinguish the flame. Eris just shook her head with amazement. "You're just full of surprises, Jean."

"So what would this mean for me?"

"Well, your no avatar that's for sure. You and Phoenix are one in the same person. Instead of the bloodline of the Greys' it's goin' to be the Phoenix bloodline. Each offspring are goin' to carry the Phoenix power from here on out."

"You mean like Cable?"

Eris went back to the computer to pull up Nathan's records and scanned through them. She turned the computer off and turned to Jean to share her theory. "Sort of. Madelyn may have carried a small portion of the Phoenix force at the time she was pregnant, but I think that your offspring will be a lot stronger than him."

Jean took a deep breath taking in all the news. She's not sure what to think of it. "Look Jean, it may not mean much so try not to look into it too much. It could be a blessin'."

"Or a curse."

"Look, would ya trust me if ya found out that your doctor's first name is named after the Greek goddess of discord and chaos?"

Jean shook her head of the ironic profession Eris chose. Eris smiled at her reaction.

"Quit thinkin' of the negatives. This new power can be a beneficial for ya and everyone else around ya."

Jean thought about it feeling that her friend is right. Then Jean thought of something funny. "So, you haven't had any incidents while you practiced as a surgeon?"

"Honey, I AM the best surgeon in this country!" Eris said with a smirk. She knows where Jean is going with this. "Besides, if anybody rubs me the wrong way, I can give a botched surgery and still get away with it." Jean nodded understanding Eris' ways of practice. "Emma is already at my ends wits," Eris added. Jean giggled.

* * *

December 6th, 12:05 a.m.

Back patio …

Some of the teams came back from their mission and with little incident. Jean decided to keep the news of her new genetic trait to herself as she didn't want to have everybody worry about her. Jean somehow couldn't find any sleep and decided to take a walk around the mansion. The mansion is a bit on the cold side even if there is no sign of snow. Jean walked around with her long, black, wool trench coat on from keeping the cold air away. The bath robe wouldn't do any justice to keep her warm. Since she is feeling like a caged bird in the mansion, she walked out to the back patio and took a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

Sitting up and hugging her legs closer to her body for more warmth, Jean looks up to the partial clear night skies. She notices the bright full moon and a few passing clouds that blocked the moonlight for a few seconds. _It looks like snow will be coming soon,_ Jean thought to herself.

Many of the residents were waiting for the snow to come to Westchester. They were so desperate; they even wished that Storm was still around. Bobby got lucky that he wasn't hounded by the kids since he was out on mission. Jean can feel the moisture in the air. _Snow is definitely coming soon._

Lost in thought, Jean didn't notice that she isn't alone. As the mysterious figure came closer, Jean came out of her daydream and sensed a worried Wolverine. She slowly turned her head to the left to see Logan standing a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets. Jean gives him a small smile and Logan took it as a signal to approach her. He sat at the foot of the lounge chair facing Jean and noticing her somber mood. Jean sees the worry in his eyes and gives him a smile. "Back from the bar already? It's barely after midnight."

"Who said I went to a bar?"

"Strip Club?"

Logan chuckled and shook his head knowing that Jean is joking around. "What are ya doin' out here, Redd?"

"Can't sleep."

"So comin' out here in the cold is goin' to help ya sleep?"

"No. It's just that I'm feeling a little caged in, that's all."

"I understand that."

Silence fell between them. Logan stared at the ground in front of him. Jean stared at Logan's profile and studied him. All the things that she was told about Logan from Rachel, Kitty, Ororo, and Jubilee made Jean worry about her friend even more. "I'm sorry about Captain America," Jean said quietly. Logan didn't react, but his eyes said it all and Jean noticed it. "I know he meant a lot to you Logan, even if you two butted heads at times. How are you doing?"

Knowing Logan, Jean isn't really expecting an answer from him or at least an answer that contains more than one word. Logan slowly faced Jean with sad eyes. It is still clear that Logan is still mourning Captain's death. "I'm okay."

Jean nodded understanding that he is still hurt of the tragic events. She didn't want to push any further. "I always imagined if Steve were to have ever died, he would have died in battle. Not assassinated in broad daylight on the front steps of a federal courthouse."

Logan raised an eyebrow wondering how Jean knew about the news since it had happened months ago. He doesn't remember telling her when she visited him when he was asleep. Jean caught his reactions and quickly explained herself. "I did some catching up with some reading. This is what happens when you have a lot of free time on your hands," Jean said trying to lighten up the mood a bit with a small smile.

Logan gave her a sad smile in return. "It's okay, Jeannie. I'm just tryin' to get used to the idea that he is really gone, is all. I've been through a lot with him. Even if I tried to kill him more than once."

"But you would never let him die."

"Nah. I couldn't."

"He was a good man. It's saddening he died the way he did."

"Yeah. Whoever set him up is goin' to pay," Logan said with venom in his voice. Calming down and wanting to change the subject, Logan looked at Jean to see how she is doing so far. "How 'bout ya? How are ya doin' since I've been gone?"

"You've only been gone for three days, Logan."

"Yeah, I know," Logan said giving Jean his winning smile. Jean smiled back and shook her head and then became serious again.

"Promise not to say anything to anyone?"

"You can count on me, darlin'."

"Eris had me do a check-up earlier and she found something interesting."

"Are ya okay?"

"Yeah, it's not bad or anything. It's just that my genetic make-up is changing."

Logan just raised an eyebrow. Jean rolled her eyes trying to explain it. "Eris says that the Phoenix force has not only merged into my body, but my DNA as well. I probably can do more things that I have never done before."

"Such as?"

Jean held out her hand and did the same example she did with Eris. Logan is amazed that she has control over her new powers. "I can also fly through space with no problem."

Logan didn't say anything, but nodded. "Anything else?"

"No. Eris says I won't be able to notice any of the changes. Besides, I haven't really tested my full potential yet."

"So, ya need some trainin'?"

"Are you offering me your teachings?"

"Depends. Are you willin' to let me kick your butt around?"

"If it means that I can kick your butt around in return?"

Pretending to think about it, Logan looked at her with a small smile. "I doubt ya can do that Redd."

Jean chuckled at Logan's arrogance. "Mark my words, dear Logan … your ass is mine!"

They both laughed and smiled at each other. They kept smiling at each other until Jean noticed something falling from the sky and landed on Logan's hair. She looked up at the sky and a light flurry or snow has started to come down. "We better get inside."

Logan also saw the snow and agreed with Jean. Logan stood up and held out a hand to help Jean up from the lounge chair. They both walked towards the French doors that lead to the recreation room with their arms wrapped around each others waist. "Thanks for keeping me company Logan."

"Anytime, Jeannie."

* * *

_Okay. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be a little more fun because it's Christmas at the mansion. Hopefully I can get that done soon instead of two weeks. A week tops. Review!_


	9. Moving On

_A/N: I looked back at past reviews and a few always mentioned the confrontation with Emma and Jean. I wrote in another one. My rendition (opinion) of the relationships between Jean, Scott, Logan and Emma. Sort of. I'm looking through my past X-Men issues and some are incorporated in here as well as the future X-tinction storyline. I'll take some of the suggestions into consideration for future chapters. It's midnight and I want to get this in because it will be awhile for me to get another chapter in. Bare with me :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own them blah, blah, blah ...****

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Moving On

December 15th

Headmaster's Office …

Jean looked around the office and all the memories she had flooded into her mind. Some were good and some were bad. She mostly remembered her sessions with Xavier they had every night. They didn't talk but used their telepathy to discuss the day they had. It was a way for Jean to practice her powers. It looks like she will pass those teachings on to Rachel to improve her skills on the astral plane.

She continued to look at class pictures taken in the past and noticed something she never saw before. Each class photo taken every year, Jean noticed that she had stopped smiling in her photos. Even the space between her and Scott has gotten wider and wider with every photo. _Hmpf, I should have noticed it then, _Jean thought.

She walked over to the desk that is in front of a window over looking the front of the school. Jean stood at the window looking out to a snow-covered campus. The scenery fit her mood – dreary. Jean sighed and wrapped her arms around herself feeling very out of it lately, but didn't know why.

Emma leaned on the doorframe watching Jean by the window. Emma didn't know what to think of Jean's return and her position as Headmistress. They both never were fond of each other, but felt some sort of admiration towards each other. Emma was surprised that Jean decided to take the position of Headmistress. She wasn't sure that Jean can be capable of heading a school, but then again Jean has the tendency to surprise people. "It should have been me to take over this school."

"And what? Turn the school into an Insane Asylum?" Jean said in a monotone voice still looking out the window.

Emma amused by Jean's response, slowly made her way in and stopped in the middle of the room. "Okay. So there were some crazy things that had happened since you've been gone. But all is well."

Jean is not in the mood to have Emma for company, but she feels that this is what was making Jean feel weird. There is something in Jean's conscience that she needs to fess up to. It is something that both Jean and Emma need to do in order to understand each other and to move on. "What do you want, Emma?"

Emma decided to take a seat in one of the leather chairs at the front of the desk. She sits up straight and crosses her legs making her look dignified. "I just want to know if it is Xavier who made the choice of appointing you as Headmistress or if it was **you** to make Xavier announce your position?" Emma already knew the answer, but she isn't there to question Xavier's decision. She is there for something else – testing the waters with Jean and seeing if the tension between the two can be resolved. Their last conversation did not end on a good note. Emma wanted some resolution with Jean. What she didn't know is that Jean is feeling the same way.

Jean gives a short laugh at Emma's accusation. _Unbelievable, _Jean thought. "You think I am capable to do such a thing?"

"You are Phoenix. You can do whatever you want."

Jean slowly turns her head to face Emma with a smirk. "Jealous?"

Emma arched her eyebrow. "Not one bit."

Jean fully turned to face Emma with her arms crossed against her chest. "Come on Emma. Your jealousy is practically coming off of you in waves."

"Not in the slightest dear, Jean."

"Well for your info, it was all Charles. I only accepted the job."

"So what makes him think that his dear protégé is good enough to take the role?"

"Longevity."

Emma nodded. Emma knows that there is something that is bothering Jean, but could not pinpoint it. Jean is shielding her emotions because she is too scared to show vulnerability especially towards Emma. Silence grew between the two until Jean looked towards the open door and closed it with her teke. Emma turned her head to the door when she heard it close. Then Emma heard the lock click. She slowly turned her head to face Jean who has not moved from her spot in front of the desk. "What are you doing here, Emma?"

"Didn't we go through this before …?"

"Not **that** Emma," Jean cut her off with a sad tone of her voice. "Did you come looking for me for something or are you just here to ridicule me?"

Emma didn't respond. She isn't sure how to approach the situation. _Just go for it, Emma,_ she thought to herself. Emma took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. She is going to ask for a truce. "Look, since we're going to have to work together we need to settle some things."

Jean just looked at her and Emma sees it to continue on. "I'm not exactly proud of what I did to you by stealing Scott. He's happy now and you did grant him a divorce. You have to admit that you are okay with this."

Jean took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. Her arms are now by her sides and she broke eye contact with Emma. "That's the problem, Emma. I'm not okay, even though I should."

Emma leaned back in her seat and is a little surprised by Jean's confession. "So why did you ask for the divorce?"

"Because Emma, all I do is die on him."

Suddenly the once Headmaster's office turned into the garden at the back of the mansion. The garden is decorated for an event and everybody is either in a tux or a dress. Emma looked around and notices that the set up is for a wedding. Jean took Emma to one of her memories of her wedding day with Scott. Emma and Jean were standing on either side of the aisle when the wedding march came on. They both looked at the end of the aisle seeing Jean and her father, John, walking down the aisle together. Emma notices the very tight wedding dress Jean had on. "Vera Wang?"

"Nicole Miller," Jean answered. Emma nodded of approval.

They both watched the ceremony. Jean was looking at herself going through the vows that she has tried to stay faithful to. However compared to Scott, she looked all the more innocent. Emma is still wondering why Jean took her to this memory as she is about to gag having to watch this. Jean notices and tries to explain her doing.

"I always thought that I will be married to him until the day I die. But all I think about is 'what if…'?"

"You had cold feet then?"

"Just before the wedding march was going to play, I looked over my shoulder trying to find somebody."

Emma raised an eyebrow and became very curious of the once innocent Jean. She is aware of her and Logan, but she does not know the history of their relationship. "I didn't notice Logan in the wedding photo," Emma said.

"The last mission we had, Magneto pulled out the adamantium out of Logan and he almost died from it. He left to recover from the whole thing, but he sent me his best wishes of the marriage. Somehow I just felt that he did attend, but in the shadows."

The priest announced the groom and bride as "Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers" and the crowd cheered. Emma and Jean looked over the picture perfect couple at the alter. Emma watched Jean from the side and saw a reaction that she never thought she expected – disappointment. "Just a few months after we got married, he started to fantasize about Betsy."

The scenery slowly changed to the lake near the mansion. It was a sunny day and a few of the X-Men were having some fun by the lake. Jean and Scott were sitting on a bench watching the others swimming. Jean and Emma were nearby watching the scene before them. Jean switched her gaze from the couple to Betsy swimming by them and Emma followed her gaze.

"WHAT THE HELL …!"

Jean and Emma quickly switched their gaze back to the couple on the bench. The scene was Jean going off on Scott. "Let me guess, he fantasized about Betsy and forgot about the psy-link you had with him," Emma said with amusement.

"Yup," was all Jean said.

"What is it with Scott and telepaths?"

"He's an introvert. He would prefer to have a mind-reader than to say what he felt. It felt like I did most of the work in the relationship."

"I thought it was more of the intelligence factor."

"That too."

They continued to watch the scene unfold as a few other members of the X-Men came over to see what the screaming was all about. "You really have a temper Jean."

"Yeah, well I'm working on it as a New Year's Resolution."

Emma turned to Jean with concern. "Why are you showing your memories to me, Jean?"

Jean stared at the ground and thought about it for awhile. "I guess with what I did with you, when I caught you and Scott, I should not have gone through your memories like that."

"Nah, you had the right to be mad. I would have done the same. Besides, I think it was time for me to face my skeletons."

Jean shaking her head solemnly. "This is my way of returning the gesture - with the truth. I should have gone after Scott. He fell into temptation."

"I seduced him."

"I think we were both at fault here."

The two fell in silence and the scene changed again to another one of Jean's memories with Scott. It was when Jean thought she lost him to Apocalypse. Emma listened and watched the unfolding of her marriage.

* * *

After Emma witnessed Jean's true emotions of her ordeal, she became curious of the relationship with Logan. Just friends or is there more to it?

"What is it with you and Logan? I know you guys are close, even attracted to one another. You two can't be more than **just** friends?"

The images disappeared and they returned to the Headmaster's office as they were. Jean got off the desk that she was leaning on and took a seat behind the desk. Thinking back at her memories of her times with Logan, she has gotten to a point that there could be more into the relationship. However, she isn't sure how to approach it. "Logan, at first, was blunt and direct …"

"Hasn't he always been?"

Jean gave Emma an annoyed look. "Anyways, Logan always invaded my personal space. I never faltered. He constantly questioned my feelings toward Scott. He constantly questioned my reactions toward him. He always knew what he can do to me. I fought him off because of my loyalties. Yet it pains me to see him hurt. I can see it in his eyes. The first time I left the X-Men was more of experiencing a 'normal' life. No more saving the world. I really left because the more I was near Logan, the more I wanted him. I did it for Scott's sake."

"So since Logan being here, why continue the flirtation?"

"It stopped when I got married. Instead he would protect me at all cost. He would catch my fall when Scott wasn't around and yet let me go to Scott when he's around," Jean paused as the tears start to well up in her eyes feeling sad of the actions that had taken place all those years. "Scott would feel relieved to have me back if something happened to me and it felt good for a minute. But I always thought of how Logan felt - watching me from a distance. I felt empty when he would leave. My heart belonged to Scott, but my body and soul called out to Logan."

A tear ran down Jean's cheek which she slowly wiped away with a finger. Emma looked at her somberly. She had no idea how close Jean and Logan were. Emma knew that Logan at times had a soft side that he does not show too often. He lived his life in anger and misery. He barely had anything that was considered peace. Somehow he found it in Jean. Logan knows Jean and Jean knows Logan. They know each other better than they know themselves.

"I bet a lot of people give you more grief of your actions with Logan," Emma said softly since she thought of what she had to go through with her relationship with Scott.

"You have no idea."

There is silence between them while Jean composed herself. "I'm glad that Scott was able to move on after I died. I always wanted him to live his life if I were ever gone. That was my one regret."

Emma had a confused look. _Regret?_

"When the Avengers and Fantastic Four found me in a cocoon, I found out that Scott was married and about to be a father. He left Madeline for me and I let him."

"So, the divorce was another way of letting go …"

"And not to make another mistake," Jean said as her sad eyes stared into Emma's. "You can do so much for him that I couldn't. All I want for him is his happiness and if he finds that with you, I'm fine with it."

"He is."

Jean nodded and gave a sad smile. Jean swiveled her chair to face the window again. Emma, on the other hand, was not sure if they settled. She did not want to intrude any further and proceeded to leave. "I'm not the greatest at comforting other people …"

"If you even dare try to hug me Emma, I'll turn you into dust."

Emma had a smirk on her face. _I see you haven't lost your sense of humor?_ Emma projected to Jean.

_And I see you haven't lost your touch, _Jean returned the thought. _You know we're not done yet?_

_I'm well aware of it. However, we'll finish this another time._

Emma unlocked the door and quietly made her exit. As she closed the door behind her, Emma found Scott passing by with a slight surprise. "What were you doing in there?"

"Jean and I just had a talk."

As Scott was about to ask another question, Emma silenced him with a kiss and proceed to lead him to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

December 23rd

Private Kitchen …

Jean and Rachel are sitting on the stools by the kitchen island having pancakes and sharing a few giggles. For the past couple of days, Jean kept busy with decorating the mansion. Unlike past years, she didn't go overboard with the decorations despite the fact that Christmas is her favorite holiday. She kept it simple – the big tree in the recreation room; garlands wrapped around the banisters; the giant wreath hanging out front; and white icicle lights hanging on the roof. Jean did promise Logan to take it easy on him with the holidays. Her contribution is not to overwhelm his senses. Jean's conversation with Rachel was with the decoration of the mansion. Rachel was out on a mission with Havok's team and Jean decided to tell her what she missed.

_Flashback_

_The day after Jean and Logan's back patio conversation, Jean wanted to start decorating the mansion for Christmas. The remaining students volunteered to help decorate when they didn't have a class to take or had some free time between studies. Jean appreciated the help, but she needed bigger help with the tree. It was always a tradition at the mansion to have one big tree that would serve as the main Christmas tree. Since the recreation room was the gathering spot and it had high ceilings, they were able to get a tree from the woods that were at least 20 feet tall. She already got the okay from Piotr to help carry the tree in, but she had to beg Logan to help him out._

"_Pleeeeeaaaaase Logan? Can you help Piotr bring the tree in?"_

"_Redd, what did I tell ya about the Christmas crap?"_

"_Oh come on Logan. For me at least?"_

"_No."_

_As Logan was about to leave, Jean quickly got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around one of Logan's legs to stop him from leaving. Logan almost fell over until he caught his balance and sighed. "Jeannie …"_

_Jean hugged his leg even tighter trying not to let go. "Please Logan? This only happens once a year."_

_Logan looked down at the sight of puppy-dog eyes staring at him. Jean started to put her best pout and she could see Logan slowly giving in. He ran a hand through his face and sighed. "Well if it keeps me from draggin' you all over the place, I'll do it."_

_Jean gave a big smile and let go of Logan's leg. She raised her arms up and Logan grabbed them to lift her up from the floor. "The things I do for you, Jeannie."_

_Jean just smiled at him and said "Logan, we go through this every year."_

"_Yeah, but I always wonder what type of beggin' ya were goin' to do this year," Logan said smirking at Jean._

"_You are such a Grinch."_

Logan came in the kitchen and greeted the two redheads with a "mornin'" and grabbed a plate to stack a few pancakes for himself and sat next to Jean. Since it is considered to be the last day of Chanukah, Jean has an idea for the residents of the Jewish faith. For each day, a different member of the X-Men would give a small gift to another member or student. Today is Jean's day and she already gave out her small gift leaving the best for last for Kitty. "So Logan, I heard what you gave Kitty on your day of gift giving. That was really sweet of you," Jean said with a smile.

Logan just rolled his eyes annoyed that he had to participate in this debacle. _Remember, you're doin' it for Jean._

Swallowing a piece of blueberry pancakes, Logan just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the kid was givin' me hints about what kind of gift she wanted," Logan said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah, but a thousand dollar gift card to H&M?!" Rachel said with a raised voice. Pouting and giving Logan her best puppy-dog eyes she leans forward and says "Will you be my daddy?"

"RAY!"

Logan and Rachel just burst out laughing when Emma, Scott, Kitty and Piotr joined the laughing crew. "What's so funny?" Kitty asked.

Jean just shook her head with a smile and looked to Kitty. "Ray just asked Logan to adopt her because of the gift he gave you," Jean tried to explain while containing the laughter that is building up.

"What?!" Scott said in shock looking at the three at the kitchen island. Emma giggled.

"She was just kidding Scott," Jean said waving it off. "She's still your daughter … I think."

"Well unless you want to buy my love for Christmas," Rachel gives her best toothy smile to Scott.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Scott said sarcastically.

"Hey, unless you want me to call you dad again or are you just comfortable with the first-name basis?"

"Okay, if someone is going to start a fight here I'm taking my pancakes somewhere else," Piotr said as he is about to pour the pancake mix in the hot pan.

Scott gave Rachel a small smile and a raised eyebrow showing amusement, he said "We'll see."

Dr. Kingston came in dragging Hank behind her to get something to eat. She found him at the Med-Lab exactly the way she left him the night before – looking through a microscope. His research has been keeping him down there at all hours of the day and Eris has become worried about him since all that is driving him are Twinkies and Red Bull. She had about enough and using her teke to drag him to the upper levels for a proper breakfast and some sleep. Everybody watched intently at the two interacting. While Beast tries his best to convince Eris that he is fine, all Eris did is to shoot dirty looks at him. Beast became like a 12-year-old boy when he cringed at the sight of her deadly glare and decided not to irritate her anymore. After he ate his breakfast, while Eris watched him intently, he marched right up to his room with Eris behind him. This is done with everybody in the kitchen with absolute silence.

Scott broke the silence in the room with hesitation. "What was that about?"

"Long story," is all Jean could say. "Hey Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Since today is the last day of Chanukah, I think I saved the best for last."

Kitty got up from seat and excitedly hopped across the kitchen to Jean to receive her gift. Seeing Kitty's reaction, Emma couldn't help but take a jab at the young one. "I thought your name is Kitty, not bunny."

Kitty shot a glare at Emma's way while she gave a short laugh into her coffee cup. Jean rolled her eyes and calmly resolve the situation. "Emma …"

Emma raised her eyebrows and smiled signaling to Jean as an apology for the interrupted moment. "Just ignore her Kitty."

"I've been trying to do that since she got here."

That statement almost made Rachel snort out her chocolate milk into her empty plate. It would not be a cute sight. Jean pulled out a small black velvet box and handed it to Kitty. "I found this a few years ago. I meant to give it to you, but I didn't get a chance to. You know the whole dying thing …"

Kitty examined the box and then opened it. Her reaction spoke volumes as her eyes were wide and her mouth opened. "Jean … I don't … don't know what to say?"

Inside the black velvet box is a gold locket with the initials "KP" is engraved. "Open the locket."

Kitty took the necklace out and smoothed her fingers over the locket as she opened it. Inside is a picture of her and her father that she had lost in the Genosha massacre. Kitty is close to crying, but took a deep breath and hugged Jean for the gift. "Thank you, Jean."

Jean returned her hug and comforted her by rubbing her back. She let go of Kitty and took the necklace from her. Kitty turned around and lifted her hair up for Jean to put the necklace on. Kitty turned to face her and admire the locket. "It was a little beaten up when I found it at Genosha."

Kitty looked up at her in shock. "What?"

"After the massacre, Hank and I went over there to inspect the damage. While I was scanning for any signs of life, the locket caught my attention when the sun hit it. I picked it up and looked inside. I saw the picture of you and your father realizing that he was there. I took the necklace to have fixed and give it to you when it was ready. Instead it took two years to give it to you."

"Well I must say this is the best present ever."

"Hey, what about the concert tickets to Gwen Stefani and Logan's gift certificate?" Rachel said acting as if she were offended.

"Ray, are you going to compare sentimental value over materialistic things?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and decided to break her best friends' oversized ego. "You're starting to sound like Emma."

"Why you …," Kitty phased through the kitchen island as Rachel ran out from comparing her to Emma.

Jean just shakes her head and smiled. "Ah, kids."

* * *

_Review!_


	10. A New Beginning

_Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been so busy. I was able to type a little as time went on and now I'm done. Last chapter in this story. I'm working on two others. One is somewhat part of the 616 universe and the other is completely AU. I just want to get this done because of the story arc to _"Rise and Fall."_ The Summers Family can't get a break. Well, thanks to all the reviews and feedback. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing and so on and so on ...

**

* * *

Chapter 10 – A New Beginning**

Almost a year had passed and Jean couldn't believe how time flew. The new school year is about to begin the next day and that means that Jean will take over reigns of the school. She knew it would come sooner or later. She did not know that sooner came a lot _sooner_. She stood by her window in her pajamas (well, the top half of it) and stared out thinking about the events from the past couple of months …

Flashback

It was one in the morning, Christmas day. Jean came down from her room to put the rest of her gifts under the tree. She stood in front of it and took the time to look at it at all its glory in the faint light from the moonlight and the dying fire of the fireplace. Jean went over to the couch and pulled the blanket that was draped over it and covered herself from the cold. She continued to look at the fireplace curled up into the couch. Her mind started to wander off once again, lost in thought. It has been happening to her a lot lately. She didn't even notice Logan in the room.

Logan slowly moved his way towards Jean who was still staring at the fire. Still Jean hasn't moved. As Logan stood next to her, he studied her features of her face. The soft glow of the fire that reflected off her face showed all the curves – cheekbones, jaw line, curve of her lips, her slender nose. He stopped admiring her and slowly sat next to her. The movement of the couch didn't stir Jean's thoughts. Logan raised an eyebrow of amused that Jean had not budge. He put a hand on her shoulder and Jean blinked a few times realizing where she was. She felt the pressure on her shoulder and looked over to see what it was. She saw a hand and her eyes followed the hand to find the owner. "Hi Logan," Jean said quietly.

"Something wrong, Jeannie? You looked like ya were a million miles away."

Jean looked back at the dying fire and used her teke to move the firewood around to keep it from burning out. "It's nothing Logan," Jean said with a sigh. She looked over to him with a smile of assurance. "What are you doing up?"

Logan just shrugged his shoulders. "Heard some footsteps. Thought ya were Jubes getting an early peek."

"Well, I doubt that can happen as I would put her to sleep."

"Good call."

The two continued to sit on the couch staring at the fire that was reignited. Logan continued to look at Jean from the side. "I know you're worried about me Logan."

"Well you have been distant lately."

Jean turned her body towards him to get a good look at him. "It's just … it's just that I have a lot to adjust to. With all the changes in me and around me …"

"Didn't I just tell you that I'll help ya."

"I know. It's just …"

Logan pretty much had enough of Jean's worries and interrupted her by giving her a kiss on the lips. Jean was caught by surprise and became resistant at first. The kiss was soft and gentle. Jean eventually gave in. Her worries disappeared and replaced with a tingle of warmth that spread through her. Logan broke the kiss leaving Jean wanting more. Jean's eyes were still closed, not wanting to open them as it would end the moment for her. "If that's your way of shutting me up, it worked."

Logan just smirked at Jean's reaction of the kiss and watched her lean back onto the couch with a satisfied look on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see Logan staring at her. All Jean could do was smile at him. "Ya worry too much, Jeannie."

"It's in my nature, Logan. I guess I should really stop worrying and let everything around me take its natural course."

"See … I told ya I help ya," Logan said with a smirk.

"You never change, do you?"

Logan shook his head and lay back against the couch himself. Jean continued to look at Logan and studied his profile. Of all the years they have known each other, Jean realized that Logan hasn't aged one day. He looked exactly the same as they first met each other years ago. It was almost comforting to her. The one thing she could count on was the familiarities of Logan. Logan noticed Jean staring at him. He met the challenge and turned his head towards her. Blue stared into green. It was the most beautiful he ever saw her. No make-up, no fuss. Just natural, beautiful, Jean. "Will we ever be okay?"

Silence fell between them. Logan knew what she meant by it. He was thinking of a way to reassure Jean that with all the events that had happened, that everything and everybody will be okay. It wasn't a guaranteed answer, but if it was good enough for him it should be good enough for her. Logan moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Jean to cradle her in his arms. It was a comforting gesture which Jean cherished. "I'll make sure everything will be okay," was all Logan could say.

Jean leaned into his body and wrapped her arms around his waist with her head on his chest. She spread the blanket over to him to share the warmth on a cold Christmas night. Jean listened to the steady heartbeat of the feral Wolverine. They sat there in silence as the warmth and closeness willed them into a slumber.

As Christmas morning came, Jubilee was the first one up and out her bedroom door. She managed to make her way in to Rachel and Kitty's room and then Soraya and Laura's room. The five girls quietly made their way downstairs into the Great room when Jubilee suddenly stopped at the entry. The other girls bumped into each other when Jubilee quickly turned around to quiet down the girls behind her.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked in a whisper.

Jubilee had that mischievous smirk on her face and pointed into the room. The girls just looked at each other then slowly peered in. There they saw two bodies under the blanket sleeping soundly on the couch. The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their jaws were hanging and their eyes were ready to pop out of their heads. Wolverine and Phoenix asleep on the couch.

"Kitty, get the camera," Jubilee whispered in excitement. Kitty levitated herself and phased through the ceiling to get her camera. The girls moved into the hallway because Jubilee had a plan.

"Okay. When Kitty gets back down, Laura will quietly sneak up on the two and take a picture of them," Jubilee whispered.

"Wait a minute. Why me?" Laura asked.

"Because just in case that Wolvie sticks his claws out, you already have a healing factor," Jubilee answered.

"Cute."

Kitty phased through the ceiling with her digital camera in hand. She handed it to Jubilee. "You know the plan," she says to Laura and hands her the camera.

Laura slowly tip-toed towards the two figures on the couch. She turned the camera on and lifted it at eye level checking if the two were in frame. She pressed the button to take the picture when suddenly "ya better have a good explanation for doin' that."

Laura froze and slowly looked back to the girls hiding behind the wall. "Um, it was Jubilee's idea."

"I guessed she would," Logan said in a low voice trying not to disturb Jean's sleep. He opened his eyes and slowly stretched his arms out which made Jean stir a little from her sleep. "You girls can come out now."

"Busted," Rachel said as they all came into the room.

Jean started to wake up. "What is all the noise about," she says rubbing the sleep out of her eyes until she froze. She realized where she is and warmth of a body right next to her, she slowly opened her eyes too see what was going on. Staring back at her are the five girls looking over her and Logan right beside her. Jean's eyes were wide and she slowly looked down at herself. _Oh thank god my clothes are still on,_ she thought.

"I hope you had a nice sleep you two," Jubilee said with her high pitch voice and a toothy smile.

"Oh cut it Jubes," Kitty said. "We're lucky they still have their clothes on." After Kitty said that, she realized that Rachel was in the room. "Whoops. Sorry Ray," Kitty said in guilt.

"It's okay. It's bound to happen anyways," Rachel said and winked at her mother.

Jean just blushed but was glad that Rachel understood about the whole thing. Jean started to get up, pushing the blanket to the side. "Maybe we should get some refreshments and snacks ready for the opening of presents. Will you girls help me?"

"That should not be a problem Ms. Grey," Soraya said as she departure to the kitchen. The other girls followed.

Logan got up himself so he could let Jean get off the couch. "Jean …"

She looked at him with a she smile and put a finger on his lips to silence him. She slowly closed the gap between them and laid a small kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Logan."

He smiled from Jean's actions. "Merry Christmas, Jeannie."

Jean smiled at him and followed the girls to the kitchen to get some stuff to eat and drink. "Guard the gifts while we get breakfast, would you?" she asked as she looked back at Logan.

"Sure thing."

Christmas went without a hitch. Everybody got what they wanted and then some. Jean gave Rachel a locket with a picture of her and Scott, but not in the same picture. On one side of the locket was a solo picture of Scott and the other side of the locket is a solo picture of Jean. Jean told Rachel that even with the divorce, that they both still love her.

Jean also gave Logan a sentimental gift of sorts, but she gave it to him in private knowing that Logan becomes uncomfortable showing some vulnerability around others. It was a recent picture of Jean in a simple black wood frame. She explained that she was aware that he carried a torn picture of her in his wallet. She thought he deserved a picture of her in a better condition. In that very moment, Logan fell in love with Jean all over again.

New Year's Eve came and went. A fresh new year was not as fresh as it should be. The residue of last year's past events still followed the next year. However, life moves on. Jean started to do her workouts with Eris and Logan. Eris suggested starting slow with strength training and basic defensive moves with Logan. Since Eris has telekinesis, she was going to train Jean in that department as well. It reminded them about their time back in Australia when they were showing off their powers.

The next month, Jean tested her telekinesis outside behind the mansion with Eris looking after her. The ground was still covered in snow, but Eris took care of that by clearing the snow into a perfect circle of ground that was 30 feet in radius. "Nice," Jean said with a smirk.

"It's all in the wrist, sweetheart," Eris sarcastically said. "Are ya ready to use yer teke with a sword?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jean said looking at the Phoenix Blade that she borrowed from Rachel. "I don't know how Betsy does it. She's a martial arts expert."

"It's all about thinking that the sword is an extension of yer arm – with a really sharp blade at the end of it," Eris said as she took out her Katana sword out of its holder. "Now observe closely." Eris looked around her surroundings to find a target to use. She looked over the vast forest to the closest trees in her sight. "Ya see those trees over there?" Eris asked nodding to the direction of the trees.

Jean looked to the direction where Eris was nodding to. It looked like to be 50 feet away from them. She looked back at Eris with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Now watch." Eris went into her fighting stance – feet together; one hand gripping the sword; the other lightly touching the blade for balance; the blade close to her face. She closed her eyes to focus when a blue aura surrounded the blade. In one fast movement, Eris swung the blade upward towards the tree and stood still in her finishing pose. Jean looked over to the trees and the closest tree to them fell sideways with a clean cut. Eris composed herself and looked to Jean who had a shocked facial expression. "Now you try."

What Jean had seen, she was not sure of the extent of her powers. She might cut the whole forest down in one swipe or nothing at all. Eris can see her hesitation when Jean took over her spot. Jean waved the sword around to get the feel of the weight and her comfort level of the swing. It was slightly heavy than the Katana, but light enough that she can carry it over her head.

"All ya have to do is focus on the tree and transfer yer power to the blade."

"Okay," Jean sighed. She took a deep breath and did the same pose as Eris had done. Jean focused her power to the blade and pictured the tree she wanted to cut down. _You can do this Jean, _she thought to herself. _Focus._ The blade had an orange glow which matched Jean's orange glow eyes as she swung the blade across with one hand. The glow of the sword and her eyes died down and she looked towards the trees. Nothing happened. Disappointed, Jean looked to Eris who had an amused look on her face. Silence fell between them.

As Jean was about to feel sorry for herself, the sound of falling branches caught their attention. They both looked over to the trees and saw five of them falling to the side. Jean was surprised what she just saw and Eris didn't know what to think of it. They stood next to each other looking at Jean's work with amusement. "Well … it looks like we need to work on control," Eris said.

"Maybe we should start making a list."

"Yup."

Jean's training with Logan was something anybody would pay to see. Jean would train with Eris in the morning and then train with Logan in the afternoon. Jean was hesitant to train with Logan, but it wasn't about the attraction they both have for one another. Logan was the kind of instructor who would never be lenient no matter how old you are, years of experience or gender. He taught everyone the same way with no special treatment and it was that way with Jean. He took it easy on her at first just to see what she can manage and what needs to be improved. He already warned Jean that he was going to be as tough of an instructor as he was with his students. Jean accepted it as she knew how he was as a teacher. He expected nothing but the best. Same goes for Jean.

Later that day down in the Danger Room, Jean was preparing to stretch before her training. Logan and Eris would talk about Jean's progress so they would know what was going on. They both agreed that Jean was a fast learner and she has the potential to be the greatest power on Earth. She has good control, but still needs work on it when real life scenarios happen. Today's lesson with Logan was hand-to-hand combat with Filipino fighting sticks. In the past month, Jean and Logan have been working on basic defensive moves and are now working on weapons training.

"Okay, Jeannie. Let's see if ya had been practicin'," Logan said as he got into position.

"Oh, I've been practicing alright. Since you have something against my ass, I practiced trying to defend it since I can still feel the bruising you gave yesterday," Jean said as she was caressing her still sore behind.

"Well, if ya were a little faster on yer feet …"

"Oh shut it, Logan and let me smack you around a bit."

Logan laughed at Jean's statement. "Oh don't worry, Red. I'll let ya smack me around … then I have to return ya a favor," Logan said with a mischievous smirk.

Jean got into position opposite of Logan and gave an annoyed look. She put her arms to her sides as Logan did the same. They both bowed to each other and Logan made his first move. Jean saw it coming from a mile away and blocked his first blow with the sticks she put up in front of her. He kept continuing to advance and Jean continued to block him and stepping back a little. "You better do somethin' Jeannie!"

Jean eventually found an opening to attack. While Logan was doing his best to get a hit, Jean was really good at blocking every hit. When she crouched low enough without losing her balance, she hit the side of Logan's knees that would get him to kneel. Jean did a back flip to get some distance from him. Logan looked up with an amused look on his face. He got up, got into fighting position and charged Jean. Jean got into a defensive position. As Logan got close enough to Jean, she used the sticks to block his hit, turned her body halfway, and sent Logan over her shoulder where he landed hard on his back. Jean quickly went over to Logan and put her fighting stick at his chest acknowledging that she won this round.

"Gotcha," Jean said trying to catch her breath.

Logan gave Jean a smug look which softened to a smile. "Never knew you had it in ya."

"Well, I got a good teacher," Jean said as she let Logan up and offered her hand. Logan took it and slowly got up.

"Ya might just make it after all," Logan said.

"With the way you teach, I don't know how any student can get through this for the year."

Jean turned her back to go back to her spot in the room for another match, Logan took the opportunity to smack her already-sore-butt with the fighting stick.

"OWWW!"

"I told ya I return a favor."

End of flashback.

Jean was happy where her life has gone since her return. Scott and Jean were in a good place with each other, even when the divorce became final in the spring. She and Emma were getting along, as long as they are not in the same room for a long period of time. They still bicker at each other, but not enough to bite each others head off. As Emma has always quoted "for the sake of the children." Jean has doubted that every time.

Jean's mind wandered off into the astral plane where she met her Phoenix mentor. He was smiling at her and telling her that she was in good hands. Jean smiled too about his sentiments. She did feel that she was in a good place within herself and around her. She still has her friends who are just like family to her. They were a big help in her adjustment period. She felt someone nearby and said her last goodbyes to her mentor. He said that she can reach for him when she needs guidance that nobody can give. Jean nodded.

Logan stepped into the room watching Jean looking out of the window. He slowly made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Since she didn't react, he knew that her mind was somewhere else. He waited right there with his arms around his girl. Jean blinked her eyes moistening her dry eyes from staring out the window without blinking. She felt some heaviness on her shoulder and pressure around her waist. She knew the feel and leant into the muscular body of her live-in love. Jean leant her head on Logan whose chin was resting on her shoulder. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Where did yer mind wonder off to?"

"Not far." Jean turned around while Logan is still embracing her. She put her arms around his neck, looked into his eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ready for bed?"

"Thought ya never asked." Logan lifted Jean off the floor and slowly approached the big bed they slept together for the past three months. Logan slowly put Jean down on the bed. He followed suit and looked into Jean's face, caressing her cheek softly. Jean caressed Logan's cheek as well and studied his face trying hard to never forget him. "I love you, Logan."

Logan smiled at those very words he had always wanted to hear. "I love you too, Jeannie."

Yes, Jean was a changed woman when she came back and it was a change for the good. She was happy now, despite all the disasters that had happened when she died. She came back to right the wrongs and burn what doesn't work. It has been working well for her and hopes that she did not have to use her full extent of her power to destroy a world that meant so much to her.


End file.
